


Traveling Soldier

by spikessweetgirl75



Category: Titanic (1997)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 40,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikessweetgirl75/pseuds/spikessweetgirl75
Summary: Jack is a young Soldier off to Vietnam. Rose is a waitress who agrees to sit and talk to him for a while, despite being engaged. They begin to exchange letters and get to know each other and feelings develop. Will Jack return to sweep Rose off her feet or will Rose end up alone and crying, waiting for the love of her traveling soldier?
Relationships: Jack Dawson/Rose DeWitt Bukater
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Jack Dawson took a look around the diner as he entered. He studied the people sitting at the tables and counters and took it all in. Everyone had a life story, each one different. From the old couple in the last booth to the pretty red haired girl busing tables. He definitely had a story. He had lost both of his parents in a fire a few years back and had basically been on his own ever since. Now he was drafted into the army, destined to go to Vietnam. He had just retrieved his army greens today and had a hair cut to look forward to, something he found utterly embarrassing.

Right now, he was just going to take a break from it all and grab something to eat before heading to the pier to find something to draw, even though he could use someone to talk to more. He couldn't really say what he would talk about, but ever since being drafted, he felt the need to just sit down and share his thoughts with a friendly ear. But all of his friends were already over there at war, so there really was no one.

Sighing, he slid into the booth and watched people come and go. This was what he loved. People. Life. A never ending cycle. Now all of that was threatened to be snuffed out and he had no one to talk it over with.

"Hello, welcome to Molly's Grill. May I take your order?"

Jack looked up at the waitress and his breath was taken away. She was a pretty girl with red hair tied back with a ribbon, with pretty green eyes and a sweet smile. Her skin was flawless perfection and looked to be soft to the touch. She was the prettiest girl he's ever seen.

Finding his voice, he forced out the words, feeling unusually shy. Normally, he'd find talking to a girl such as this one ridiculously easy, but with the way his life was going these days, he was soon finding that nothing was easy. "Um, a cheeseburger and a strawberry shake, ma'am."

"Okay. I'll have that right out to you," The girl smiled. She gave Jack a look that said that she thought he was rather cute.

"Thank you," Jack smiled and went back to brooding over the cards he had been dealt this time around. Vietnam. When he had first heard about the conflict, he hadn't thought that he'd be called to fight. Who was he? Jack Dawson, wandering artist. He was alone in the world really. No one really knew who he was...well that wasn't true. Obviously Uncle Sam knew. That's why he was drafted. But he was more of a lover than a fighter. What if he got killed over there? Who would know or even care? And why should they care about someone killed in the process of being forced to kill someone else? God, he hated war. He hated the draft. He could dodge...but what good would that do? He could still get caught and sent over there anyway. He might as well just go. After all, it wasn't like he had anyone over here waiting for him.

Ten minutes later, the pretty waitress was back, with his order. Jack glanced at her name tag and saw that her name was Rose.

"Here you go. Is there anything else I can do for you?" Rose sat the burger and shake in front of him.

Jack didn't know what made him ask. He normally wouldn't, but her eyes...there was a kindness to them and her smile was warm and inviting. He wanted to get to know this girl before he left.

"To be honest...I could use someone to talk to. I've been feeling a little low. You wouldn't mind sitting down and talking to me for a little while, would you?"

The girl, Rose, smiled. "Right now, I'm in middle of a shift...but I'll be off in an hour. I know some place we can go."

Jack's smile was bright and grateful. "I'll be right here."

…..

Rose hung up her apron and took off the head piece that belonged with her uniform. Her shift was up and she was ready to shed off her role of waitress. She hadn't really been working at Molly's diner for long. Only for about six months. She came from what was once a wealthy family, but they had fallen on hard times and her mother's friend Molly had been kind enough to take Rose on, despite her lack of experience.

Unlike her co-workers, Rose loved the job. It got her out from under her mother's thumb and allowed her to meet new people and actually experience life out of the gilded cage she had been raised in.

Rose peaked out in the dining room and found herself pleased to see the young soldier that had asked to talk to her was still there. When he had first entered, she found him to be incredibly handsome. Maybe one of the handsomest boys she's seen, even in her crowd of wealthy young men. He wasn't wealthy though. That was obvious. If he had been, he'd be with the others at some university, avoiding the draft.

When he had asked to her to talk with him, she knew that she should say no. After all, she was engaged to Caledon Hockley, heir to Hockley Steel. Not that she was happy about it. It was all arranged by her mother, who was always looking for ways to stay in the privileged class. She knew that it would be considered inappropriate to talk with another young man, unchaperoned. But there was a sadness in those lovely blue eyes and his smile had been warm and kind. She couldn't say no.

"He's so cute. It's a shame he's off to Vietnam," Molly tsked, joining Rose. "Are you still planning to talk with him?"

"Of course. He's obviously lonely and is in need of a listening ear. I don't see why not. Besides, it's not like I'll ever see him again after tonight."

"You just be careful, Rose. Feelings have a way of arising...and as of now that young man's future is uncertain. Don't go doing anything foolish."

Rose rolled her eyes at the warning. Really, Molly was acting like there was a danger of her falling for this young man that she didn't even know. She highly doubted that love worked that way in real life. Only in the movies.

"I better go. I don't want to keep him waiting," Rose kissed Molly's cheek and went out to meet the young man that had captured her attention with a smile.

…..

They took Rose's car of course. It was nothing fancy. An old Ford truck that her mother had managed to purchase for her as a birthday present. Ruth had promised a better car when the family hit good times again, but Rose loved it. It may not be new, it may not have been the fanciest car she could have owned, but it was hers. Their destination was the pier and the drive was made in silence, with neither of them knowing what to say to the other.

Finally it was Jack who broke the silence.

"I reckon that I had better tell you my name, huh?" Jack glanced over at the pretty redhead, still fascinated by her beauty. Why such a pretty thing would give a guy like him the time of day was beyond him. He would have been astonished to know that she found him attractive as well. In fact, he had a hard time believing that women found him attractive at all. He always thought that his hair was too long and that he always looked younger than he was and that he was too skinny.

"It would be nice to know what to call you," Rose smiled, turning onto the exit leading to the pier.

"Jack. Jack Dawson."

Rose smiled, liking the name. It suited him somehow. He looked like a Jack. "Rose Dewitt Bukater."

"Wow, that's a long one. I'm gonna have to get you to write that one down."

Rose couldn't help but laugh. "It is a long, pretentious name, isn't it? Blame my mother."

"I kind of like it. It suits you."

"It does?" Rose looked at him, wondering what he meant by that. Did he think her pretentious?

"Yeah. Rose is the name of a beautiful flower, and you are as beautiful as a rose...and Dewitt Bukater is rather unique and you seem to be a very unique person."

"How so?"

"Well, not many girls would sit down with a stranger that's about to go to war," Jack gave a sheepish smile as Rose blushed.

"Maybe not. But then again, I think people are more compassionate than we think."

"Well...I know that you are mighty kind for talking to me like this. Especially when I'm some stranger that you've never seen before."

"Well, you looked like you could use a friend," Rose shrugged, feeling rather modest. "I know what it's like to feel alone and in need of someone, anyone to talk to..."

"It's not a nice feeling is it?"

"No it's not," Rose sighed, pulling up in front of the ocean. She was going to take him to the pier, but...she felt that they needed more privacy than that. "Here we are. Nice and private and..."

"Beautiful," Jack smiled. "I like it..."

"How old are you, Jack?" Rose asked, curious about this soldier that had come into her life somehow. She wanted to get to know more about the handsome young man beside her.

"Twenty. Not that old, really," Jack shrugged. "I probably should have already been in Vietnam. I guess I'm lucky that they had waited this long."

Looking at him, Rose felt sad. Jack wasn't much older than herself. He was just a boy, just getting started out on life and they were sending him to another country, likely to be killed. It just wasn't right. Why did they have to send them so young? Why couldn't they send older men who had lived out their lives, who didn't have years ahead of them? Why did they allow rich boys like Cal to hide out in Universities while young men like Jack, who couldn't afford higher education were forced to go to war. It made her want to rage. It made her want to go join a protest somewhere. It was just all so unfair to her.

"I'm seventeen," She found her voice again. "My last year of high school and after that...I don't know what I'm going to do. My mother wants me to get married and become a little trophy housewife..."

"You're engaged already?"

Rose nodded, feeling depressed at the thought. She didn't know why she was telling him this. Maybe she too had needed a friendly ear. "Yes. It was all arranged by my mother. I know, so old fashioned."

"Do you love him?"

Rose blinked, a little taken aback by the question. "Pardon me?"

"Do you love him?"

"Well you're being very rude," Rose looked away, her cheeks beginning to burn. She did not know why she felt so insulted by the question. She just did. What kind of question was that? Did she love him? She was marrying Cal, wasn't she? Wasn't that enough?

Jack laughed. It wasn't a rude question, but he found her avoidance both amusing and telling. "It's just a simple question. Do you love the guy or not?"

"I can't believe you're asking me this!"

"Why can't you just answer the question?" Jack grinned, struggling to keep a hold of his laughter.

Frustrated, Rose glared at her passenger. She's had just about enough of his questions. Maybe it was time to call this conversation to an end. "Jack, Mr. Dawson. You are rude, uncouth, and presumptuous and I must be leaving now..."

"Right."

"Right," She glared, waiting for him to get out of the car. "Well? Aren't you leaving?"

"Do you really want me to?" Jack asked, his voice teasing, as if he knew something that she didn't know.

Rose huffed, taken aback by his audacity. "It's my car, Mr. Dawson. I am officially kicking you out."

"Well well well. Now look who's being rude," Jack laughed.

Rose stared at him in shock, struck speechless. What could she possibly say to that? "You are so annoying!"

"Right," Jack laughed.

Rose glared at him one last time, wishing that she could punch him and push him out of the car. Just for laughing and not taking her seriously. She was about to attempt just that when she spotted the portfolio in his hands. Feeling like being rude herself, she snatched the folder from him. "What is this thing you're carrying around?"

She opened it up, not waiting for permission and was surprised to see drawings inside. "What are you? An artist or something?"

He didn't reply. He just watched her curiously, waiting for her reaction.

When she spoke next, the harshness in her voice was gone. "These are quite good? They're very good actually…," She flipped a page to see a drawing of a woman breastfeeding her baby. "Jack, this is exquisite work..."

"You think so?"

"Yes...were these drawn from life?"

"Yeah. I usually don't have much to do with my days so I just draw people I see around and about. It's pretty much a hobby..."

Rose continued to flip to the pages until she came to some pictures of some nude women. A pink blush heated her cheeks. She had never seen nude pictures before with such explicit detail. "Well well well...I take it these we re drawn from life as well?"

Jack had the decency to blush as he nodded. "If you know where to go, you can find girls that are willing to take their clothes off."

She gave him a teasing smile as she realized that he had used one of the girls more than once. "You like this woman. You used her several times..."

"She had beautiful hands."

"I believe that you must have had a love affair with her," Rose continued to tease, enjoying how his cheeks turned a shade of pink.

"No no no, only with her hands. She was a one legged prostitute...see…," He pointed out a point in the picture where there was a leg missing.

"Oh," Rose stared, a bit shocked.

"She had a good sense of humor though," he reached over and flipped through some pages until there was a lady sitting at a bar wearing a fur coat and jewelry. Her eyes were sad and spoke of tragedy and heartbreak. "This one was my best work, though. This lady comes in each night, wearing all the jewelry she owned, waiting for her long lost love. We called her Madame Bijoux. See how her clothes are all moth eaten?"

Rose was amazed. She loved art and Jack...he was so talented at it. He knew how to capture the very soul of the situation. It made her sad. Jack should be spending his time drawing and making more art. Not preparing to go to war. It's wasn't fair.

"You have a gift Jack. You do. You see people..."

"I see you."

She couldn't help preening, thinking that he was going to compliment her on her looks. She wasn't really a vain person, but she secretly enjoyed being told that she was beautiful. With him being an artist, why wouldn't he tell her the same? "And?"

His answer caught her off guard. She wasn't expecting him to go there again…

"You don't want to marry that guy, whoever he is."

Rose had no response to that. The way his eyes seemed to look into her...she knew that any rebuttal would be useless. He would know that she was lying. So she just looked away and said nothing at all, despite her pride, which was useless.

"But it's none of my business. I am sure that you have your reasons for marrying the guy," He tore his eyes away, letting her off the hook. Indeed, he knew he was right, but he wasn't going to dig, despite his curiosity. She was a stranger to him for one. A stranger who was kind enough to sit and talk to a lonely young man about to go off to war. It would be rude and disrespectful to go any further down that path.

Rose sighed. "Fine. I don't want to marry him...but...it's not like what I want matters anyway. I mean you must understand. I know that you don't want to go to Vietnam...but you don't have a choice..."

"What is it that you do want, Rose? If you could do anything in the world...what would you do?"

She looked at him, wondering if he really wanted to know. Reading real interest in his eyes, she smiled. "I would become an actress...or a dancer. I'd go and travel the world."

"That sounds awesome."

"You think so? My mother thinks that it's a waste of time and I should be wanting to concentrate on more...stable things. Like marrying the right husband and having the right manners to please society..."

"Your mother is full of shit. If you want to be an actress or dancer, you should go for it. It's your dream. If nothing else I've learned from my parents deaths...it's that life is short. We should all try to live our dreams and make each day we have count. My parents died in a fire when I was fifteen. I had always wanted to see the world, so I left Wisconsin and I've been traveling on my own ever since. It's been hard at times, but...I've seen more than I had ever thought I would and I've always made it count. I just wish...I just wish I didn't have to cut it short and go to war...but it is what it is, I guess."

Again she felt sad for him. "I'm sorry..."

Jack chuckled at the apology and shook his head. "Don't be. It's been a good life. I have no regrets…," that wasn't true. He had one. He regretted that he hadn't met Rose sooner. That these last few hours was the only time he'd have with her...that is if he didn't survive. If he did survive...oh who was he kidding? She was engaged. By time the war was over, she'd be married and out of reach.

"You know...I'd like to do that. Just drop everything and travel the world. Just head off for the horizon, whenever I felt like it."

"Well then do it."

"I couldn't possibly Jack. Too many people are counting on me and...well it's just not possible. But it sure is nice talking about it...dreaming about it. Like...say sometime we go to the Santa Monica pier in California...even if we just talk about it..."

"No, we'll go. We'll ride the roller coaster until we throw up. Drink cheap beer, and ride horses, right in the surf. But you'll have to do it like a real cowboy. None of that side saddle stuff."

Rose laughed. "I doubt anyone rides side saddle anymore!"

"Hey you'd never know," Jack grinned. "But yeah. We'll do it. You and me."

Rose sighed, picturing it in her head. Her and Jack on the Santa Monica pier. She would wear her favorite sun dress and he'd wear a t-shirt and jeans and they'd walk hand in hand, doing all the things Jack had just talked about. It would be a wonderful day. No war. No engagement to Cal. Just her and this handsome artist, enjoying a beautiful summer day…

But it was just a dream. It would never happen. She was engaged and he was going to war and may never return. It wasn't fair, but that was the cards they were dealt. It made her sad and angry. Why give her this encounter with this wonderful person...just to take him away from her in just one breath?

Jack looked at the clock on her dashboard and winced. It was time for him to go if he was going to catch that bus. He hated saying goodbye. He wanted to get to know this girl some more. He wanted to be more to her than a passing stranger. But that was all he could ever be. Unless…

"I know that you have a fiancee, but I don't care...I mean…I have no one to write to so would you mind if I write to you?" It was a bold question. One that was probably deemed inappropriate, but something inside him just couldn't let her go.

"I'd love that. I'll give you my address…," She took out her purse and pulled out a notepad and pen and scribbled down her address. "I'll write back, of course..."

"Thank you, Rose. You're very kind..."

Rose smiled and leaned in to kiss his cheek, marveling at how warm his skin was. He even smelled nice. Nicer than Cal. She then began to wonder what a real kiss would be like. She was almost tempted to find out.

"I better go...I have a bus to catch..."

"Let me drive you...I mean...you'll be more likely to be on time if I drive you than if you were walking..."

Jack smiled, grateful for the offer and for the extra time granted to be with this girl. "I'd like that..."

Ten minutes later, Rose sat in her car and waved goodbye as he disappeared into the bus depot. It had been a wonderful hour that she would never forget...an hour that she would hold on to until she received his first letter…

_Two days past eighteen  
He was waiting for the bus in his army green  
Sat down in a booth in a cafe there  
Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair  
He's a little shy so she gives him a smile  
And he said, "Would you mind sittin' down for a while  
And talking to me?  
I'm feeling a little low."  
She said, "I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go."_

_So they went down and they sat on the pier  
He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care  
I got no one to send a letter to  
Would you mind if I sent one back here to you_

_I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming home_

Travelin' Soldier-Dixie Chicks


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later…

It was Saturday afternoon and Rose had just gotten off from work. It's been a busy day busing table and having to put up with rude customers, but Rose still loved her job. She loved being among people, she loved working with her hands, but most of all she just loved staying busy because when she was busy, she didn't think about Jack. It's been two weeks since their conversation and whenever she wasn't busy with work or with her life, she found herself thinking about him, wondering where he was, what he was doing, did he even remember her since she had yet to receive a letter from him.

Maybe it was for the best that she didn't. It would only bring questions from her mother, who would discourage such communications with any man that wasn't Cal...or rich. Jack was neither, so Ruth Dewitt Bukater would definitely disapprove.

"Miss. Rose," Trudy greeted her as she came in, a white envelope in her hand. She held it out to Rose, her brown eyes bright with interest. "This came for you today, Miss. It's from an army base. Do you know anyone in the service?"

Rose's eyes widened at the news as she took the envelope, knowing that it could be from only one person. Jack! He had finally written to her!

"Kind of. Some one I met at the diner who was drafted. Thank you, Trudy," Rose eagerly opened the letter, then stopped. She looked up at the departing maid. "Oh and Trudy!"

"Yes Miss?" Trudy stopped to look back at the daughter of her employer.

"Not a word to my mother, please. She wouldn't approve."

"Not to worry Miss. I won't say anything."

"Thank you," Rose smiled, thankful that it was Trudy that had gathered the letter. She was the only servant that was willing to keep her secrets. She was the only one that was privy to how unhappy she was with the coming engagement and her own aspirations and dreams. Truthfully, besides Molly, Trudy was the closest thing that she had to a real friend.

Quickly, Rose ran up the stairs to her room and closed the door, wanting as much privacy as she could possibly get. She did not want any interruptions from her mother while she read Jack's letter. She sat on her bed and withdrew Jack's letter out of the envelope. She smiled at the neat cursive writing, he certainly did have nice handwriting for a man. Maybe that was all part of being an artist. Leaning back against her pillows, she began to read…

_Dear Rose,_

_I am not in Vietnam yet. I am at Fort Kennedy, near San Diego. It's not too bad here. We are placed two to a tent, so I have a roommate. The weather is warm and the food is not that bad. Training is a bitch though and everything is so controlled here. Everything has to be just the way the head huncho's want it. From the way we make our beds to how we hold our weapons, to how we salute the higher ups._

_So far I get along with everyone though. Nearly everyone is looking forward to heading out to Vietnam and kicking some ass. Which is why I feel like such an outsider. I don't want to kick anyone's ass. I just want to go back home, draw, and get to know the cute red head girl with the bow in her hair a lot better._

_I think about that conversation in your truck a lot, Rose. Mostly, I think about your pretty smile. It's what's getting me through this. That smile of yours and knowing that you weren't some beautiful dream. That you're out there living life._

_If only I had a picture of you. I drew you one, but I'm not sure if it does you justice. I've sent it with this letter._

_Anyway, I have to go. I will write again soon. You don't have to write back if you don't want to or can't. Don't worry about it. It just kind of makes me feel better, writing to someone. I don't feel so alone._

_Anyway, I hope that you are making each day count, Rose. Live life to the fullest for the both of us._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Jack Dawson_

Noticing that there were two pieces of paper, she looked at the other one and gasped. It was a sketch of her two weeks ago, when they had met. Indeed, there was the bow in her hair and she was laughing. He had captured her perfectly, just from his memory of her. How extrodinary! She was beyond touched.

She had to write back. She had to let him know that she loved the picture! She went to her desk and pulled out her own pen and personalized stationary that she had received as a birthday gift last year. She sat at her desk and began to write.

_Dear Jack,_

_I had just received your letter. I am glad that things are going well for you and continue to pray that they continue to do so. Believe it or not, I have never slept in a tent before. Maybe someday you can take me camping. You can teach me about fishing and building a camp fire. I bet you are great at it._

_I think of that night too. I especially think of your kindness and of your smile, which lit up a room. I wanted to get to know you more so badly, I wish that you didn't have to go to war. That there was time to get to know you. To walk the beach with you, maybe even dance with you, even though the kind of parties I've been to are not the kind you dance at, but still...I want to know you. Your likes and dislike, your fears and dreams…_

_I am getting ahead of myself. We don't even know each other and already I am being more than nosey._

_By the way, I love your drawing of me. You did more than do me justice. In fact, I think that you made me prettier than I actually am. Which is very sweet. I hope that you send me more of your drawings._

_.._

_They are truly lovely. But a sketch is never as good as a photo, so I am sending you a picture of me to keep with you, so you won't feel so lonely. It may be inappropriate, but I don't care._

_Take care, Jack. Please come back when you can._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Rose Dewitt Bukater (see, I wrote it down for you!)_

Rose pulled out her private album and pulled out a picture of her standing by herself against her truck. Her red hair was down, the curls flowing over her shoulders and back. She wore a yellow sundress and her smile was bright and carefree. It was how she wanted him to see her. She found an envelope and scribbled down her address and his return address and stuffed the letter and the picture inside. She quickly found a stamp and sealed the letter. There, it was all ready to go.

She could hear her mother now, saying how inappropriate this was. That she was soon to be an engaged woman. She shouldn't be writing to this boy, much less sending a picture of herself. But Rose didn't care. There was something about Jack. She didn't want to let him go. She didn't know what it was, but she was going to keep writing him as long as he wrote her. She didn't care what anyone else had to say about it.

…..

The next day at the diner, Rose found Molly and showed her the drawing. The older woman whistled, impressed by the artist's obvious talent.

"And he drew this from memory?" Molly asked.

"Yes. Isn't he extraordinary?"

"Yes he is, and if I remember, quite handsome too. Just be careful, Rose. He's going to nam..."

"I know that. Besides, I'm nearly engaged."

"Being engaged doesn't stop feelings from growing, darlin'."

"Molly..."

"Look, I'm telling ya this for your own good. There's a chance that this young man might not make it back. Don't go throwing something away, for something that may end before it even has a chance to begin."

Rose sighed, understanding perfectly what Molly was saying, and she would be right. She was getting engaged to Cal. She was going to marry him. She shouldn't be encouraging whatever this was with Jack, especially when there was a huge chance that he could be killed. But she couldn't help herself. There was something in his soul that called out to hers and wouldn't be denied. She didn't even want to deny it. She wanted to see where this leads...and if Jack did survive...well she certainly preferred him to Cal...even though she could never admit that. Not yet…


	3. Chapter 3

Jack read the last line of Rose's letter and took a long look at the picture she had sent with it. He sighed. His drawing sure didn't do her justice. She was even more beautiful than he remembered.

"Is that your girl, boy-o? She's a looker." Tommy Ryan, a young man with curly blond hair and a mischievous grin stood behind him, taking a look at the picture as well.

"She's not my girl...she's just a girl I met before I was sent here. She's kind enough to let me write to her since I don't have anyone else," Jack shrugged, placing the picture back into the envelope it had came in. He didn't want to give too much thought into Tommy's enquiry. After all, Rose still was engaged. She was just kind enough to do him this favor while he was away.

"Well, if I were you, I'd hurry up and make her my girl. Give yourself someone to fight for, someone to return to, yeah?"

Jack smiled in reply. He liked that idea, but again. Rose was engaged. He couldn't possibly woo her away from the man through letters. Could he? Chuckling, he shook the thought from his head. He was pretty sure that it would take a lot more than letters and sketches to get a girl like Rose. A lot more that he simply couldn't accomplish from where he was.

"As much as I'd like the idea of returning home to a girl like Rose, I'm not getting my hopes up," Jack sighed, stuffing the letter away. "It's enough that she agreed to exchange letters with me."

"Well that's one hell of a start," Tommy gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder before continuing on to wherever he was going, leaving Jack bemused.

That Tommy was one funny character. There were two people he found himself gravitating towards. Tommy Ryan and Fabrizio DeRossi. The three of them had all became fast friends and had been inseparable practically since orientation. The two men were funny and fun loving and the three of them complimented each other nicely. Jack hoped that all three of them came out of this war in one piece. They were good men who had so much life to experience. None of it should be threatened by this war, but it was, which pretty much sucked. But what could one do, but roll with the punches and what time one had left count?

At a loss at what to do next, he decided to return to his tent and reply to Rose's letter. He settled down onto his cot and pulled out the pen and a pad of stationary that he kept in his knapsack and began to write, stopping every so often to think of what to say. He didn't want to seem pushy and clingy, yet he didn't want to seem standoffish and unwilling to share information either.

_Dear Rose,_

_I recieved your letter and picture and I must say that my drawings don't do you justice. You are even more beautiful than I remember. I know that must be inappropriate to say to an engaged lady, but I always believed in honesty and your beauty is an honest fact. Maybe someday you can pose for me and I can draw you as you actually are. For now, I'll try again to capture your beauty, from the picture you had sent._

_My friend Tommy saw your picture and assumed that you were my girl, waiting for me to come home. Don't worry, I sat him straight and told him that you were a just a girl kind enough to allow me to write to her. He thinks that maybe you could be the girl I come home to, but I have no illusions. You have your fiancee and I may not even make it out of Vietnam. But if things were different...if you were free...and survival was guaranteed...I do believe that I would definitely like to come home to you...or a girl like you anyway._

_But ignore those musings. Things are what they are, and your friendship is more than I can ask right now. Just knowing that there's someone in the outside world willing to read my badly written letters...it means more to me than I could ever say._

_Enough about my inward musings, they're boring anyway and I do not want to bore you. I should tell you more about this place, or at least about the guys I've met here. Guys like Tommy Ryan and Fabrizio DeRossi. Both of them are great guys. Tommy is from Ireland and Fabrizio is Italian, both of them had moved to the US when they were children and are quite proud to be fighting for this country. So far, they are great guys. They're funny and interesting and keep me from dwelling on the fight to come too much. I think you'd like them. I will sketch pictures of them and send them along with this letter._

_You don't have to write back, Rose. I know that it is probably inappropriate for you to do so, but I again thank you for allowing me to write to you._

_I will leave off here, for now. I will write again. I hope things are going well for you. Remember, make each day count. Life is too short not to. I'll write to you again, the pretty red head girl with the ribbon in her hair._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Jack Dawson_

...

Rose fought back a yawn as she eyed the dessert that the waiter had sat before her. It was another date night with Cal, and the boredom she felt seemed worse than ever before. Staring at the chocolate cake, her apppetite gone, she again wondered if there was something wrong with her. Cal was tall, dark and handsome and one of the richest men in the city. He was considered a great catch for any young girl. Rose should have considered herself lucky to have gained his affection, even though she had no idea how she had accomplished such a feat.

Yes. She was one lucky girl...even though she felt anything but lucky. In fact, she felt cursed. Cal was not the knight in shining armor that her mother liked to claim him to be. Sure, he wa handsome and and could buy her anything she could want. But he was also creul, selfish, thoughtless, and boring. There was nothing he cared about more than his reputation. Well, she'll take that back. There was something that he cared more about than his reputation. Money. Money and staying out of the war.

"I told father that we should make this war work for us. That there is no sense in allowing Hockley steel to miss out on the money to be made during the conflict. The competition is getting rich. Why can't we. It's only fair, don't you say sweetpea?" Cal looked at her expectingly, sure that she had been hanging on his every word, unaware that Rose thought that this was the most boring conversations of all conversations.

"Of course," She made herself smile, not wanting to state her true opinion of the war and his ability to make money off of it. Not wanting him to know that in her opinion, they shouldn't even be in Vietnam at all! That it was wrong and it was wrong that young, interesting young men like Jack Dawson were forced to fight while men like Caledon Hockley made a profit while they hid behind their ivy league walls! Talk about fair...

Sighing, she shook the rant from her head, knowing that there was no use in dwelling on it. If she spoke her mind to Cal, not only would there be a problem with him, but with her mother as well. Ruth had made it loud and clear that Rose was to be the well brought up lady that she had been trained to be.

It was another thirty minutes of listening to Cal rant on about his school and his coming responsibilities before Rose was finally allowed to go home. Tolerating a quick peck on the cheek, Rose bidded Cal good bye before making her way up to her room, relieved that another date with the man was over. Honestly, she didn't know how much more she could take. She would have ended it months ago, but everytime she even hinted at the possibility of breaking up with Cal, her mother would again lament about their financial situation and how she wished that they weren't going broke. That it was the kindess of Caledon Hockley that helped them keep some semblance of their old life. That without him, they would be destitute and Rose should be more grateful to the man who had deemed her worthy of his attention. It was like Ruth had some kind of radar.

But it was going to have to end soon, or else Rose would be trapped in a loveless marriage, something that she definitely didn't want.

Stepping into the house, she wasn't surprised to find her mother waiting up for her, probably wanting to hear all of the morbid details, but Rose was not in the mood to share. She had a headache. All she wanted to do was go upstairs and go to bed and forget about the last four hours of her life that she'll never get back.

"Rose," Ruth stepped into her path, a bright smile curving her thin lips. "How did it go tonight? Did you two finally set a date? Tell me you did..."

Rose sighed and rolled her eyes, wishing that her mother would stop pushing this...unholy union. "No, we did not set a date, mother. Cal just talked mostly about his school and taking over his father's business, once again. That seems to be all the man can talk about."

"Rose!"

"Calm down, mother. I'm just telling the truth."

Ruth sighed, exasperated. She just didn't understand her daughter at all! Any other young woman in their situation would be happy and grateful to garner the affections of a well to do young man like Caledon Hockley! He was their salvation! But oh not her daughter! As always, Rose had to be difficult when it came to doing what was best for what was left of their family.

Sensing another lecture on the way, Rose headed for the stairs, feeling her headache gettiing worse. "Mother, let's not do this now. It's been a long, eventful evening and all I want to do right now is go to bed. I do have work in the morning."

"Very well then, go. I was just curious about how your evening went."

Rose reply to that. She just turned and went upstairs, hoping for the rest of the night to be a peaceful one. One where she didn't have to think about Cal or of her situation at all. To be honest, she tired of all of it. Sometimes, she was tempted to just leave. Walk away from it all and never look back.

Placing her purse on her desk, her eyes fell onto the white envelope with the return address of an army base. She couldn't help the smile that appeared just at the sight of it. Jack. He had written her again. All ready, the evening was looking a lot brighter.

She picked up the letter and opened it as she sat down on the edge of her bed. She read the letter, her heart pounding at his words. She sighed. If things were different, if she was free and his survival was guaranteed, he wouldn't mind coming home to her. She was worth coming home to.

Was he worth waiting for? Even if his survival wasn't guaranteed?

Remembering his beautiful smile and his lovely eyes and how he made her feel during their short conversation. Looking at the drawings he had sent her...she had to say that yes. He was worth waiting for...even if he never did return. If things were different...Rose would wait. She'd wait for him forever.

A part of her was scared of that realization...that she had actually met a man that she didn't mind waiting for...a man that she felt was worth any and everything. She had never thought that she would find someone like that...but she had, but she was engaged to that horrible Hockley and...and Jack may not come back. He may be killed in the line of fire. She could fall in love with this man and it would all be for not.

She had the worse luck it seemed. She was rushed into a loveless engagement, just to be in danger of falling for a young man who was off to Vietnam.

But what if he didn't die? What if he survived and returned? What if she decided to wait for him after all, Cal and her mother be damned? What if he came back to her and she could have the life that she had always wanted instead of the one that her mother planned?

Dare she risk it?

Looking at Jack's sincerely yours, she felt that she wanted to. She wanted to wait for Jack. But should she admit it? Should she write back and tell him that he did have someone to come home to, so he better fight to stay alive?

Maybe.

God, this was crazy...but that was why she trusted it. Trusting the crazy...it had never lead her wrong before. She didn't think it would now.

Placing the letter back into the envelope, Rose returned to her desk and sat down and picked up her pen and stationary and began to write, feeling that she was taking her future into her own hands once again.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack was surprised to recieve a reply from Rose. He had been certain that the last one would have scared her off, with his confession that he wouldn't mind having her to come home to once this whole war was over. He hadn't been thinking when he wrote it and now she was probably realizing just how inappropriate it was to keep this correspondence going.

Settling in onto his cot, Jack opened the letter and smiled as the scent of wild flowers drifted up from the letter. The scent of her perfume. What was this girl trying to do to him? It was bad enough having these feelings that he thought could never be returned, but this scent...it filled him with another kind of longer...a desire that could not be satisfied...not at the moment anyway.

The smile never leaving his face, he withdrew the folded stationary inside, unfolded it, and began to read...

_Dear Jack,_

_I had just recieved your letter after coming home from a date with the most horrid man you could ever meet. Caledon Hockley is so full of himself and so boring, I nearly fell asleep. I also couldn't stop comparing him to you. You are far more interesting with your art and the stories of your life...and you listen...unlike Cal. I realized coming home that I have been waiting for a boy like you since I've began liking boys and finally, I've found you...just to have you leave for the war._

_It angers me that Caledon Hockley somehow got out of going while you had to go and risk your life. It's unfair. The world needs more Jack Dawson and less Caledon Hockleys in my opinion. It should be him going away, while you stay safe here with me and make more of your beautiful art._

_You said in your last letter, something about me waiting for you...and I think I will. I will wait for you Jack, because I...I think I love you. So you have to come back. So if they ask you if I'm your girl and if I am waiting for you, you tell them yes. Because I am waiting for you. I need more time in your presence, because those few hours in my car was not nearly enough._

_Stay safe, Jack. Write when you can._

_Love_

_Rose_

Jack read the letter over and over again, unable to believe the words on the paper. She was going to wait for him. She thought that she loved him...and if he was honest...he was thinking along the same lines, he had just thought it impossible. He pressed the letter against his nose and breathed in the scent of her perfume and felt his heart beat a little bit faster. Yeah, it probably was love. But should he accept her offer to wait for him? Was it fair? He had no idea if he was going to be getting out of this alive or not...this could all end in heartbreak for Rose and she didn't deserve that. But she did deserve a chance with a man that didn't bore her to death like this Hockley fella obviously did.

If the worse should happen...he believed that she was strong...she'll grieve then move on...but most importantly, she'll be free to move on. Hockley would most likely be out of her life and she could find love again. If by chance he got out of this in one piece, he'll return to her and never leave her side again.

Putting away her letter, he took out his own pen and paper and began to write...

_Dearest Rose,_

_Your letter, what can I say? It has touched me more than I could ever express on paper. I had never expected your offer to wait for me...or the statement that this thing between us just might be love. I have to admit, the way my heart beats when reading your letters, or just thinking about you (which I do all the time these days), it has me agreeing with you. This may indeed be love and if it is, I definitely want to make it count._

_I also admit some reluctance to take you up on that offer. My situation is a precarious one. I may not return from Vietnam and it'll leave you heartbroken. That's something I never want to do, Rose. I don't want to break your heart. I want to only bring you happiness. But our situation is not one for happiness, is it? It makes me sad that I couldn't have met you before this. I hate that I had to go to war at all. I would much rather spend my days by your side, gazing into your beautiful eyes than here, learning how to shoot people. But it is what is._

_So I'm going to have to make you promise me, if the worse should happen...that you won't grieve me for too long. That you'll go on with your life...find love again, have lots of babies and watch them grow and then die an old old lady, warm in her bed. Promise me that, Rose and then I can be sure that admitting these feelings won't lead you to disaster._

_Because I do love you and I only want the best for you. I want you to live a free, happy life, even if I can't be with you. But then again, I always will be. Even now, so many miles away._

_Promise me, Rose..._

_Love_

_Jack_

...

Rose didn't have time to read Jack's letter when it arrived, so she took it into work with her. When her break finally came around,she found a quiet place to sit and began to read his reply. She couldn't help her smile as he wrote that he returned her feelings, or her slight frown at his worries over doing so. She could understand why he was reluctant, scared to promise her something that he couldn't. But she wasn't stupid. She knew what she was getting into. He didn't have to promise her anything really, she just wanted him to know that she loved him and would be here for him if he did make it out of the war.

As for the promise that he wanted her to make herself...well...she'll promise him anything.

"Rose?" Molly stepped into the small breakroom, curious where the girl had gone off to. She smiled when she saw Rose reading her letter. "Ah, another letter, huh?"

Rose smiled and nodded. "Yes. He's...everything I've ever wanted, Molly. I just wish I had known him l longer...that time in the car...it was too short."

"You sound like you two are becoming more than pen pals there," Molly couldn't help the worried frown.

Rose sighed as she folded Jack's letter and returned it to the envelope. "Perhaps we are. I know it's crazy. He was just a soldier I had spent two hours with and write to...but there's something there between us, Molly. Something...strong and unforgettable. I spent the date with Cal the other night bored to tears, wishing that he was Jack instead."

"Oh Rose..."

"I know what you're going to say. Don't give up something for nothing. But don't you see, it's already nothing with Cal. Jack may not be here in the flesh, but he is in my heart and...it's the possibility of something. In any case, it's better than the misery I have with Cal. I can't even respect the man, much less like him."

Molly sighed, getting where Rose was coming from, but it didn't stop her from worrying. But it was Rose's life. She couldn't tell her what to do. "So, what are you going to tell your mother? You know that she's expecting you to up and marry Cal. She's counting on it."

"Mother is going to have to live her own life. This isn't 1912 anymore. She is a good looking woman, she can find her own rich man to marry. If she likes Cal so much, she can marry him herself."

Molly laughed at this, the vision of Ruth marrying Caledon Hockley popping up into her head, it was hilarious, but it could work. Rose may be on to something. "That she can, darlin!"

Rose glanced at the clock and quickly got to her feet. "Break is over, I better get out there before Helga has my head."

"It's not too busy out there, don't break your neck, now," Molly chuckled, getting to her feet as well. "Oh and Rose...break up with Hockley if you must...but just be careful with this Jack fella. Get to know him in the flesh before accepting any marriage proposals.''

Rose just smiled and gave a small nodd, happy that she had Molly's support in her upcoming plans. Yes, the future with Jack may be an uncertain one, but it was one that she wanted. It was future that she chose over being an decorative arm piece for Caledon Hockley.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose sat down and chewed on the cap of her pen, wondering what she was going to write to Jack. For some reason, she felt rather shy. This was going to be her reply...her promise. Her promise that she didn't know if she could keep But she'll make it anyway. She'd promise him anything as long as it got her the man of her dreams!

_Dear Jack,_

_I promise. Even though I am positive that such a promise is unnecessary. Why would_.the universe give you to me, just to take you away? But despite my confidence, I promise...

"Rose! Cal is here to see you!" her mother voice disturbed her thoughts, causing her to wince with displeasure.

Closing her eyes, Rose let out a weary sigh. She was in no mood to deal with that man. She had been in a good mood with thoughts of Jack swimming in her head and now that was ruined! Now she'll have to deal with the headache of Cal and her soon to be disappointed mother. Oh well, it was best to get all of this over with. She wouldn't put it off any longer. The sooner that she ended things with Cal, the better. Placing her unfinished letter into her desk drawer, Rose got up from her chair and pulled off the engagement ring that circled her slender finger. She made a face, eyeing the large stone. It was such a guady thing, she was happy to be giving it back.

Cal was busy talking with her mother at the bottom of the stairs. Rose couldn't help but notice how her mother hung off of his every word. Really, why didn't her mother just marry the man herself, since she was so fond of him? Rose cleared her throat, announcing her presence.

Unaware of Rose's plans, Cal turned around with a wide, entitled smile. "Sweetpea!"

"Cal is here to ask you for a walk,Rose," Ruth's smile was wide with elation. "Isn't that an excellent surprise? And on such a lovely day!"

"I certainly wasn't expecting him," Rose replied, keeping her voice on a polite, neutral level. She did not want to be rude, but she didn't want to give the impression that she desired his company either.

Ruth simply nodded and clasped her hands together. "Well, I'll just be leaving you young people to it. I know that you don't want an old woman like me hanging about.

Cal gave her an incredulous look, as if he couldn't believe what he had just heard. "An old woman? Surely you cannot be serious! You can pass for Rose's sister!"

Ruth's cheeks gave a pink glow as she laughed and waved off the compliment. "Oh you are a charmer, Mr. Hockley! You best save that charm for my daughter, it is a waste on me."

Rose wanted to roll her eyes. No, she was the one that it was a waste on. She watched her mother leave the room, wishing once again that it was the older woman engaged instead of her. It would save her a whole lot of trouble.

"Shall we?" Cal held out his hand, stepping to the side, as if he was going to bow.

Rose sighed and accepted the gesture. "Sure. Can we talk somewhere private? I have something that I want to discuss with you."

"Certainly, sweetpea. We can walk to that quaint little eatery that you like to work at," Cal laughed indulgently, as if doing this was spoiling her or as if he was giving her some great gift.

Rose resisted a tired sigh and took his hand and allowed him to lead her out of the house. She didn't bother to look back as she felt her mother's eyes on her as they left the house. Once this outing was done, there was going to be her livid mother to deal with. She couldn't wait.

They walked in silence. She knew that he was probably waiting for her to start the conversation, since she was the one that wanted a private conversation, but she didn't know how to start. How did one call off an engagement that they had never wanted in the first place?

Maybe by just doing it. Rip off the bandage. No kid gloves. Sighing, she stopped in midstride, right in middle of the sidewalk. There was no point waiting until they reached the diner. After all, this was supposed to be private. The diner would be streaming with people right about now.

"Sweet pea?" Cal frowned, coming to a stop as well, his dark gaze boring into her, wondering why she had stopped here. His frown deepened as Rose held out the expensive engagement ring that she had removed just before his arrival. He had brought it for her weeks ago, her mother had even helped him pick it out! What was the meaning of this? Did she not like it? He supposed that he could purchase her another one, but what would Ruth think?

Rose looked at the diamond that sparkled in the sun. It was big and awkwardly shaped and just...well it was too much. Just like Cal was. She was glad to be getting rid of them both. Looking the man in the eye, she held the ring out to him. "I must return this to you."

"May I ask why? Do you not like it? Your mother picked it out. She said it was just your taste..."

Rose's eyes widened at this bit of news. "My mother chose this ring? You didn't even pick it out yourself? I almost feel insulted. Men usually choose the ring themselves, not the girl's mother."

"She was just trying to help, sweetpea."

Rose sighed, any guilt she felt draining away. "And please, stop calling me that awful nickname. I hate it when you call me that."

Cal nervously chuckled. "What shall I call you, darling?"

"Miss. Dewitt Bukater for one. Don't even call me Rose."

Cal blinked, taken aback. "Pardon me?"

"We are getting off the subject, Mr. Hockley," Rose cleared her throat, deciding to use his last name as well. It was only fair. "This is not about the ring or what you are to call me. I wanted to talk to you privately, mainly without my mother present, to call off this wedding. You are handsome and...I am sure some girl out there would find you very interesting and would love to marry you...but that girl is not me. I never wanted...this...or you."

"Excuse me?" Cal blinked, his mind reeling. What did she mean she was calling off the wedding? That she did not want the engagement or him? This was absurd!

"I am sorry, but...my mother pushed this, wanting your millions. I thought...I thought that I could go through with her plans but...I just can't. I believe that marriage is for people that love one another and I just do not love you. At this point, I don't even like or respect you really, so it is for the best that I release you from this sordid, ill advised deal. This way, you can find the woman that does love and respect you. This isthe best for both of us."

"I see. And do you think that you can find a better man than me? That anyone with means will want you after this?"

Rose wanted to say that she already had found someone far better than him, but she resisted the urge. It was best to keep Jack out of this for as long as possible. "That does not matter. I have to do what's best and this is what's best. I suppose you'll agree later on down the road."

"I highly doubt that. This is not for the best, sweetpea. This is ill advised and you will regret it if you go through with it. I insist that you give this more thought. Talk it over with Ruth..."

"I will not be talking anything over with my mother! And you have no choice but to accept it!" She took his hand and firmly placed the ring in his palm. "This engagement is off! My mind is made up!"

Cal's eyes bored into her, trying to read her, but she only allowed one emotion to show on her face. Resolution. He sighed and slippd the ring into his pocket. "This is not over."

"It most definitely is, Mr. Hockley. This is good bye. I do not expect to see you again."

"You mother will hear about this!"

"I expect she will. I will handle her when the time comes. Good day."

Cal opened his mouth to say something else, but closed it again. He just gave a curt nod and turned on his heel to head back to where his car awaited him. But before he left, he had one thing left to say. "You will regret this. I will give you two days to come back to me, with an apology."

"I will not regret this and you will be waiting for nothing. But it is your time to waste..."

Cal did not answer to that, he just walked away, leaving Rose in the middle of the sidewalk, feeling relieved. Finally. It was over! Now she only had her mother to deal with.

...

Rose waited two hours before returning home. She had a feeling that Cal cried on her mother's shoulder about Rose breaking off the engagement and that there was going to be hell to pay once she got home. So she had spent some time at the diner, helping Molly and washing some dishes. Finally, Molly had sent her home, stating that she really didn't need the help and that Rose should get the confrontation with her mother over with.

When Rose finally did return home, it was exactly how she expected it. Ruth was in the foyer, waiting for her. Her mouth was a thin line of anger and her eyes...they were bright and furious as she held up the ring that Rose had returned to Cal.

"It is about time you came back, Rose! Cal came back here, devastated and he told me what you did!" Ruth glared at her daughter. She had never been so angry with her daughter in her entire life! A full year of hard work getting Caledon Hockley to notice Rose, and it had all just about been destroyed! Thank goodness that Cal was willing to let her smooth things over. Iron out some of Rose's stubborn wrinkles. "Explain yourself young lady!"

Rose crossed her arms, her own eyes flashing with defiance. She was not going to let her mother bully her! Not this time!

"There is nothing to explain, mother. I do not love Cal, I do not respect him. I find him appalling and a coward. It is for the best that we go our separate ways."

Ruth blinked, unable to believe what she was hearing! "For the best? You think throwinig away the future of this family is for the best? Need I remind you of our situation, Rose? We have no money. We will lose everything dear to us if you do not marry rich! If you do not marry Cal, who has agreed to pay off our debt so generously!"

Rose scoffed. "You mean your debts! And this is not generous! It's you selling me off like chattle! I won't do it, mother! You cannot make me! Find another way to pay off the debtors! A way that does not include me!"

"You ungrateful little brat! After all that I've done for you..."

Rose closed her eyes, taking the force of her mother's angry words. She had expected this. She knew that things were just going to get worse between her mother and herself. It had been expected. But she did it anyway, not letting the fear of her mother's reaction dictate her decisions.

"I am done with this topic, mother. I will be upstairs."

"We are far from done discussing this, Rose! Do you hear me?!" Ruth called after Rose as she turned and walked up to her room, refusing to listen to anymore.

Rose closed the door once she was safely back in her room. That had gone better than she had thought. Of course, she knew that it wasn't over. Her mother will probably keep on nagging Rose about Cal until she was on her deathbed. But that was okay. Nothing she said was going to change Rose's mind. It was finally over. She was free!

Feeling giddy with relief, Rose sat down at her desk once again and withdrew the letter that she had been writing to Jack.

_Jack, I couldn't end this letter without sharing the good news. Just as I was signing off, Cal dropped by. We took a walk and I gave him back his ring and broke off the engagement. Both he and mother are furious of course, but what's done is done and I will not be backing down. I feel like I've been infused with a strength that I did not have before. Did it come from you,Jack? If so, thank you. I needed it desperately today. Just like my need to see you again continues to increase. I miss you and I...I love you Jack. Stay safe. I'll be waiting..._

_Love Rose_


	6. Chapter 6

Rose sighed tiredly as she tied her apron around her waist. It was time for another shift, which was usually something that would put her in a reasonably good mood, but not today. Not for the past several days. It's been a while since she had sent her reply to Jack, promising him that she would wait for him and that she was now free to be his girl and there had yet to be a reply. It was really driving her to distraction. Why hadn't he replied? Had he changed his mind and didn't want her after all and just didn't know how to tell her? Had he been shipped off to Vietnam already and couldn't write back because he was either busy trying to stay alive or even worse was dead?

To make matters worse, Ruth was nagging her nonstop, wanting to know why she broke off the engagement with Cal. Trying to force her to talk to Cal by inviting him to dinner or having him on the phone. She just wouldn't let up, so she had taken to working even more hours to avoid seeing Cal at all and having to listen to her mother's tirades about how selfish she was being.

She just wished that Jack would write back. Let her know that all of this drama with her mother and Cal was worth it. That he would be her reward for standing up for herself and the headaches she ended up with by the end of each day.

"Take your time, darlin! It's a slow day!" Molly entered the kitchen area.

Rose simply smiled, her mind still preoccupied. Where was Jack? What was he doing? Why hasn't he written back? Did he regret everything and was just too kind to tell her? Was he even still alive?

Molly walked back into the dining area, with a tub to place dirty dishes in and stopped in her tracks when she saw who walked through the door. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in shock.

"God almighty," She gasped.

Rose came in right behind her and also stopped in her tracks, her eyes widening at who she saw standing in front of the entrance, looking around with searching blue eyes. Her mouth ran dry as all words left her...all words except for one name.

"Jack," she gasped silently, cearly in shock. She had not been expecting to see him agaiin so soon. What was he doing here? How did he get here?

A hesitant, shy smile curved his lips as Jack's clear blue eyes finally landed on what they were looking for. He smiled and removed his officer's hat, revealing a blond buzz cut that all soldiers wore. He nervously twisted the cap in his hands. "Rose..."

Rose didn't know what to do or what to say. She wanted to run to him and hug and kiss him and tell him how happy she was to get to see him again...to actually touch him now that they were more than mere penpals. But it would be their first kiss and she felt that maybe it should be more special.

Molly rolled her eyes and stepped back to nudge the staring redhead. "There's prince charming. Aren't ya going to say hello?" The older woman chuckled.

Rose simply nodded and forced her feet to move, taking her past the counter and up to Jack, who looked even more nervous than she was. "How?"

"They're shipping us to Vietnam next week and gave us a week to spend with loved ones before we go. I have only one loved one...so...I thought I'd surprise her...that is if she doesn't mind," Jack explained, still unsure if he was really welcomed, nervous that her promise to be his had only been a lie told out of pity, even though, the look in her eyes now...her eyes told him that there was no pity there.

Rose's smile brightened, quickly realizing that she was the loved one. "Mind? She'd love that!"

They both awkwardly chuckled at the same time and just stared at each other, both wondering what to do next. It was Molly's voice that boomed from behind the counter with an idea.

"Well what are ya waiting for?! Hug why don't ya?!" The heavyset woman laughed.

Rose blushed, not sure if that was a good idea. After all, she hadn't even held his hand yet. Which was strange. They were together and had yet to actually touch one another. Looking into his pure blue eyes, she was again struck by how handsome he truly was. Even with the buzzcut. She could gaze into his eyes even more without the golden strands getting in the way.

"Is it okay? To hug you?" Jack asked, not wanting to do anything that Rose wouldn't want him to.

She could only nod. She didn't know why, but she found herself speechless. This was the man of her dreams. He was in her dreams nightly, talking to her, smiling at her, simply waving at her or reaching for her hand. But he was once again flesh and bone. She could touch him and yet, she had no idea what to say now that she no longer needed a pen and paper.

Strong arms wrapped around her and she closed her eyes as the scent of charcoal and soap filled her senses. He smelled incredible and he felt amazing. She couldn't help the flash of desire that struck her just then. It was the first time she had felt such a thing towards a man and it was no surprise that it was this man.

Keeping an arm wrapped around her, he pulled away a little and gently touched her cheek, relishing how soft her skin was.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," Jack smiled, sinking into her beautiful eyes.

"I think I do. I've been wanting the same," Rose confessed, pressing her head against his, becoming lost in his presence.

"Do you have to work? I can wait," Jack licked his lips, wanting to kiss her so badly, yet reluctant to do so. It would be their first kiss. He wanted it to be special, not in middle of a diner.

Rose blinked as she remembered where she was. All of her attention had been on Jack. She had completely forgotten about her shift. She turned her head to look at a grinning Molly, who simply laughed.

"Take the week off, darlin'! Spend it getting to know your fella, before he's shipped off to Nam!" Molly nodded.

"The whole week? Molly, are you sure?"

"Of course! Dina has been bugging me for more hours! She's gettting her wish!" Molly winked, loving the happy smile that lit up Rose's face. She had never seen the girl this happy before. It was a sight for sore eyes.

Rose turned to Jack in excitement, happy to get all of this free time just to be with him! It was more than she could ever ask for! "Just let me finish off my shift here and..."

"Darlin, go ahead and take off today too! This is one of those slow days anyway. I can handle it myself," Molly interjected.

Rose frowned, feeling guilty. She didn't want to leave it all on Molly. It wouldn't be right. "Molly, are you sure? I don't mind and I'm sure that Jack wouldn't either."

"I am positive. Go be with your young man."

Grateful, Rose released Jack and walked up and hugged the older woman. "Thank you, Molly. This means a lot. You won't regret it and if you ever need me to come in after all, I will. I promise."

Molly just laughed and waved the girl away. "Now go. Enjoy your week, darlin. If you need anything, just give me a whistle."

Rose did not need to be told a second time. This time she ran to Jack, flinging her arms around him. He laughed and lifted her off her feet, turning around with her in his arms with her laughing happily. It was a wonderful sight. Molly had never seen Rose look so...free...as she did right then, in the arms of her soldier.

Jack sat her back on her feet and smiled, his fingers again brushing her soft cheek. He still couldn't believe it. He was with Rose at last, and this time she wasn't a kind stranger that had agreed to spend time with him. She was actually his girl!

"I can't tell you how happy I am to see you. I've been wanting this since I wrote my last letter, which you hadn't replied to by the way," she tried to sound stern, but the bright grin on her face told him that she wasn't bothered, at least not any more. Just him coming to spend his week off with her was the best reply he could give.

"Amazingly, there wasn't time. When I got your letter, we all were called into a meeting, where they made the announcement. But I can write a reply if you want, just give me a pen and paper," Jack chuckled.

Rose just laughed and shook her head. "That won't be necessary. Your being here is the best reply I could ever hope for. And I'll have you for a week?"

Jack nodded. "You'll be sick of me by time it's over."

"I highly doubt that, Jack. I could never be sick of you," Rose sighed, feeling like a silly girl with a crush. Looking down, she noticed that she was gripping his hand in hers and blushed and looked back up. "Are you hungry, Jack? You've been living on army food all of this time. I am quite sure that you'd want something different."

Jack was about to refuse when his stomach gave a grumble. Blushing he simply nodded. "I think that would be a good idea."

Rose laughed and lead him over to a booth. "Come over here. We'll order some food."

For the next hour, Jack and Rose sat at that middle booth where they had first met and ate and talked and just got to know each other even more. Rose found that she just couldn't stop looking at him, he was so handsome. Never before had she found a man so pleasing to look at. Jack too was enthralled by the beautiful redhead before him. He didn't know how he had gotten so lucky, but he was grateful. Not only did he find himself falling in love with this girl, he finally felt that he had something to fight for.

Full and happy, Rose sat back sighed, feeling content. "So Jack, what are your plans besides spending time with me on your week off? Do you have other friends you'd want to visit or any places you'd want to see? Where are you staying?"

Jack chuckled and gave her had an affectionate squeeze. "You are full of questions, aren't you?"

Rose simply shrugged and gave a wry smile. "I guess I just want to know everything Jack Dawson at the moment. God, I still can't believe that you're here, that you're even real. I was almost suspicious that I dreamed you."

"I'm real, I promise. You didn't dream me up. Even though I have a suspicion that you might be a dream. Kind, compassionate, beyond beautiful."

Molly came up to collect the empty dishes with a smile, happy to see a genuine smile on Rose for longer than a few minutes. She had to admit, at first she had been concerned about Rose, especially when she broke up the engagement with Hockley in order to wait for a soldier she barely knew and probably would never see again. But seeing her light up like this in the company of said soldier, she found herself happy for Rose.

"I hope you two found the fried chicken satisfying," Molly chuckled.

"It was delicious ma'am. Almost better than my mom's had been."

"Of course. Nothing beats momma's cooking," Molly winked. "So Jack, may I ask where you will be staying for the week? I'd like to know where young Rose here will be disappearing off to spend her time off."

Jack paused, realizing that he had nowhere to stay, besides underneath the bridge. He really hadn't planned things out, not that he had any time to. "Um...well...I guess I'm going to have to look for a room..."

Rose frowned, hating the thought of Jack not having a place to stay. He needed four walls, with a comfortable bed to give him comfort and privacy. Something different from the barracks he had been calling home for the past few months. She wished that she could take him home with her, but her mother would have a fit and ruin the whole week for them both. Suddenly, she remembered something...

"Molly...is there anyone living in the apartment upstairs?"

"There once was a young man living up there, but he had moved out two weeks ago. It's empty now...wait...why don't your young soldier there take the room? That way, you'll know where he is and will be able to stay for as long as you like while visiting."

Rose turned to Jack, her eyes happy and bright, glad to solve the problem. "What do you say, Jack? It's a nice place and...I can visit with you however long I like..."

"I'd like that...but I don't want to intrude," Jack sighed, feeling grateful, but reluctant to accept charity even if it meant more time with Rose.

"Don't be silly. It's not an intrusion. It's a thank you for your service to our country and...a thank you for putting the light back into Rose's eyes. It's been a long time since I've seen her as happy as I have when she recieves a letter from you or even now with you here in the flesh. I want to help you kids in anyway that I can," Molly nodded, pleased with her decision. "Besides, you remind me of my own boy. You're about his age and height. I'd want someone to take him in if he had nowhere to go."

Jack nodded, accepting the offer, deciding to push aside any misgivings. After all, he only had so much money on him and he didn't really know where to start looking for a cheap enough place for only a week's stay. Molly's offer was perfect. "Okay, I accept."

Rose gave an excited squeal and slid out of her booth, grabbing Jack's hand. "Come on! Let's go have a look at the place!"

"Wait, let me get the keys," Molly laughed, walking to the register, opening it, and retrieving a shiny key. "Here you go, young man. Make yourself at home."


	7. Chapter 7

Jack was the first into the room once the door to the apartment was unlocked. He looked around and nodded, pleased with the small studio apartment. There was a double bed at the opposite corner, right beneath the windown. A small desk at the foot. A closet to the left of the bed. A door leading into the restroom and a small kitchen area with a table set for two. It was perfect for a single person or a couple looking for a place to live, just the two of them.

"It's awfully small," Rose looked around as she came in with Jack. She didn't know what she had been expecting, but it had been more than this. Maybe something resembling a wing of the house she lived in with her mother. This was just...one simple room basically.

"It's perfect for me. I'm only here for a week and I'll probably hardly be here and most likely you'll be my only visitor," Jack chuckled, not surprised by Rose's reaction. She was probably used to places a lot more lavish than this.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to complain," Rose blushed, embarrassed by her own navite.

Jack just laughed and waved away the apology. "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad to be here with you. A whole week ahead of us."

"Speaking of...what do you want to do? I mean...we can hang out here...go to the pier...catch a movie at a drive in..." Rose smiled, listing off everything that she could think of.

"Anything you want," Jack chuckled, taking a seat at the edge of the bed, feeling a little tired, from both the journey and the past few hours. But he wasn't sleepy, he was wide awake and he wanted every moment to be spent with this wonderful girl.

"Well...I always wanted to pose for you. Have you draw me from life."

"Okay, that's doable."

"Wearing nothing."

Jack's eyes widened as her words hit him. He licked his lips and looked at her, uncertainty in his eyes. He had not been expecting such an offer. "Excuse me?"

Rose blushed. She had just blurted the idea out without giving it any real thought. Maybe she should have. Maybe she should have waited a few days. But the idea was out now and Jack looked like a deer caught in the headlights. She nervously chuckled and shrugged.

"Am I being too forward?"

"I just hadn't been expecting you to offer to pose nude. I mean...not many girls want to take their clothes off," Jack chuckled, trying to cover his shock. "But if you want me to, I will. I have no problem with it."

"Well, as you know, I'm not like a lot of girls," Rose winked.

Jack chuckled and shook his head. "That you are not. You're the most amazing girl I've ever met."

"Well then you haven't met many girls, I'm afraid," Rose teased, not able to help herself.

"I've met plenty. But none like you," Jack chuckled. "So...when do you want to pose? We can do it anytime."

"Hmm...maybe not now. I can't let you see me naked when we haven't even kissed yet."

"Touche," Jack chuckled, getting back to his feet and approaching her. He had wanted their first kiss to be special, but their time together, it was short and...she was just too tempting. He took her hand in his and looked into her eyes, trying to read her. Trying to at least read what she was really after. A kiss, or maybe all of this was just flirting. "What do you want, Rose?"

Rose bit her bottom lip, a little taken aback by the question. She couldn't remember a man ever asking her what she wanted. They had all assumed that she wanted the same thing that they did, especially Cal. What did she want? God, what a question to be asked and by this man who just took her breath away.

"I...I think I want you to kiss me now. I know it's not somewhere terribly romantic...but then again, it is romantic and special wherever you are...and...our first kiss...it's special no matter what. Just as long as it's between us..."

"Well I can't see it being between anyone else, but the two of us," Jack smiled, gently cupping her face with gentle hands.

Rose stepped in closer, wondering what she should do. This wasn't just anyone that she was about to kiss. This was the man she has been dreaming about kissing from the moment that she had met him. What if she disappointed him? What if he disappointed her? Trembling, she licked her suddenly dry lips and closed her eyes, hoping that would squash her nervousness.

Taking his cues from her actions, Jack leaned in and gently kissed her now parted lips. He resisted the urge to moan in pleasure as the feel of her soft lips against his own. He closed his eyes and became lost himself as he felt her kiss him back.

Feeling the need to breathe, both Jack and Rose pulled apart panting breathlessly, both of their faces flushed and a nice warmth feeling spreading throughout both of their bodies. That first kiss, it was definitely something that neither one of them had ever felt before.

"Wow," Rose breathed, struggling to regain her bearings. "I...I never felt like that before."

"Me either...not that I go around kissing girls, but...that's the first time that it left me feeling...like this..."

Rose laughed. "Like what?"

"It's the feeling you get from drinking hot chocolate on a winter's day, you know. Warm and wanted..."

"Yes, I felt that too."

His thumb gently carressed her cheek as he smiled. "I can't walk away now, even if I wanted to..."

"You think that I can?" Rose asked, just relishing being so close to him. A part of her still couldn't believe that all of this wasn't a dream...that she wasn't going to wake up back in her bed with Jack still so far away from her.

"I think that you can do whatever you want to do," Jack smiled, his eyes shining with love and awe. "You're the most amazing girl I've ever known. I'm not an idiot. I know how the world works. I have ten bucks in my pocket, I have nothing to offer you, I can't even promise you forever with this war...but...you're here with me anyway. Regardless."

"I only need you to promise me that you love me, Jack. I don't need money...or even forever...even though that would be nice..."

"How about as long as I live? As long as I have air in my lung, I will always love you, Rose. That I can promise you."

She wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head against his shoulder, pushing away all thoughts of him not surviving the war, of believing that there will always be air in his lungs. "Well then that's good enough for me. I promise the same. I promise to always love you, as long as air is in my lungs. No matter what."

Looking into her eyes, Jack knew that Rose meant every word. They were really in love and there was nothing in the world that would keep them apart, not for long anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

Rose stared up at the ceiling as she quietly laid next to Jack. She had spent the whole day in that small apartment with her soldier. They talked, laughed, and shared small details of their lives that they had not included in the letters. It had been one of the best days that she's had in a long time. Now, looking up at the plain white ceiling, her hand lightly gripped in his, Rose knew that the time to return back to the mansion she shared with her mother was drawing near. She dreaded it, if she was being honest. Her mother was going to be there and there was bound to be another argument about her refusal to be engaged to Cal. She really did hate arguing with her mother, but it couldn't be helped. The older woman insisted that Rose take up with Cal again and of course, Rose was determined to be free of the arrogant millionaire.

"What are you thinking about?" Jack asked, noticing Rose's silence and hoping that it wasn't about him, that she wasn't having regrets. He couldn't blame her if she was, but still...he hoped wasn't the case.

"It's about time for me to go home and have yet another argument with my mother, ruining what has been an absolutely marvelous day," Rose sighed, tearing her eyes away from the ceiling and meeting his gaze instead. "Needless to say, I am not looking forward to it."

"Well then, why go back?"

Rose gave a mirthless chuckle. "Because it's my home. Where else would I go?"

"You can stay here. I know that it's small, but we'd be together and you won't have to deal with fighting with your mother. Consider it a vacation of sorts," Jack grinned. He hoped that he wasn't being too forward, but he wanted to help her. He wanted to make sure that she was safe and happy, especially with him having to be away from her thanks to this stupid war.

"But you hardly have any room here as it is..."

"It's not too bad, really."

"We'd be living together. You'll see me every minute of every day. What if you get sick of me?"

"Me get sick of you?" Jack laughed. "That will never happen."

"You say that now."

"Because I am positive that I'd never get sick of you. Not with how I miss you when I have to be away. It's going to be a nightmare after this week, when I won't even know when I'll get to see you again..." Or even if, but he tried not to go there. Jack found that he did a lot better in hard situations when he was positive instead of negative. "Anyway, just think about it, alright?"

Rose didn't want to think about it. She wanted to say yes, but then she couldn't help but wonder what people would think once they found out that she was staying here alone with a man. People could be horrible gossips and the news of two young people of the opposite sex living together without the benefit of a wedding ring...it would cause a big scandal. Her mother would be horrified and who knows what such a scandal would do to Molly's business! Was it worth it?

Besides,was her mother really that horrible? Could it be possible that Rose was exaggerating? She really couldn't say at the moment.

"I'll give it some thought. That's all I really can say."

Jack simply nodded and kissed the back of her hand, his eyes warm and full of affection. "I understand."

"I love you, I just don't want people gossiping about us. It's none of their business."

"I understand. You don't have to explain it to me."

Rose smiled and leaned in to give him a deep, lingering kiss. She really wasn't ready to say goodbye. She may never be. "I'll see you first thing tomorrow."

Jack smiled as she pulled away and sat up in bed as she got to her feet. "I'll be here."

Rose smiled at him one last time, her heart constricting at the thought of leaving him. She couldn't believe how much she missed him already and she wasn't even out the door yet. "I'll see you soon."

Jack waved one last time as she walked out the door. He couldn't help but wonder if he should have gone with her, but then again, he was sure that she would be alright. With that fire burning inside of her, he was positive that no one could keep her trapped for long.

...

Rose returned to a quiet house. Despite the silence, she refused to feel any sense of relief. She was sure that her mother was skulking around somewhere, ready to ambush her with more questions about where she had been and why she kept refusing Cal's attempts to reconcile. Maybe she could avoid her mother, altogether, if she was quiet enough. Once she was up in her room, Ruth usually left her alone. If she could make it up to her room now, she could avoid the much dreaded argument that was inevitable these days.

Keeeping her footsteps soft and not even daring to breathe, Rose made for the stairs, hoping to make it to the safety of her room. Her plans were dashed when her mother's voice spoke up from the entrance of the sitting room.

"Rose! There you are! You have been gone all day! Where have you been all of this time?!"

Rose silently cursed herself and sighed in defeat. So much for a peaceful evening in her room. She turned around to face her mother and to her chagrin, Caledon Hockley, who stood behind Ruth with folded arms and a stern expression, as if he was her father, there to back up her mother's statements. How she hated him.

"I had even gone to that vulgar diner that you insist on spending time in. You were nowhere to be found. That Molly said that you hadn't shown up for your shift," Cal eyed Rose with a mixture of suspicion and desire.

Rose frowned, thankful for Molly, but not liking that Cal felt that he had the right to keep tabs on her, despite her calling off the engagement.

"Cal, why were you looking for me anyway? We are no longer together. My whereabouts are no longer any concern of yours."

Cal just gave a dismissive chuckle. "All couples have their rough patches, sweetpea."

"This is not just a rough patch Cal! I broke up with you! I had given you back your engagement ring and told you that I did not want to marry you! There is nothing that neither you or my mother can say to make me change my mind!"

"Now Rose, stop being so melodramatic," Ruth stepped forward, holding a familar stack of envelopes in her hands, a sight that made Rose's heart drop. "We have some serious matters to discuss. Suchas, who is this Jack Dawson and why is he writing letters to my daughter?"

Rose was outraged! Not only were those letters private, they had been carefully hiddened out of sight, which meant that her mother and Cal had gone through her private things! Invaded what she had assumed was her privacy! She should have known better! But really, how could they do this to her? She had never felt so...violated!

"Those are private! You have no right reading or even touching them!"

"We have every right, since this...person is writing to my fiancee!" Cal huffed.

"I am not your fiancee!"

"Who is this boy, Rose? Where did you meet him? Did you really think it appropriate to correspond with this strange man when you have someone like Cal?" Ruth questioned, her cold eyes burning through her daughter.

"That is none of your business, mother. Those letters are addressed to me! As for Cal, why don't you marry him since you want to keep him a part of our lives? I certainly don't want him,' Rose moved to snatch the letters away from her mother, but Ruth held them out of reach.

"Since this is my house, it most certainly is my business! You don't know this young man, but here you are, writing each other as if you were lovers! All the while, throwing your future away for a man who most likely will not survive this war! Have you completely lost your mind?!" Ruth gritted her teeth in frustration, struggling to keep a hold of her temper.

"No, I have not. I am doing what's right me for once. I love Jack and he loves me. I will wait for him forever if I have to. He is everything that Cal is not!"

"Your daughter has lost all semblance of common sense, Ruth," Cal gave a derisive snort.

"I can see that. I have been far too lenient, I am afraid. I am going to have to put my foot down."

Rose rolled her eyes, not intimidated in the least. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that things are going to change around here, for you. For one, those letters are to stop immediately. You will no longer be corresponding with this Mr. Dawson."

Rose glared at her mother, thankful that the older woman didn't know that Jack was in town for the week to see her.

"You can't stop me from writing to Jack."

"Oh I can and I will. I had already ordered that all mail addressed to you is to come to me first. I have already fired Trudy and Cal has loaned us his man Lovejoy to attend to our needs..."

"How dare you, mother! Trudy had nothing to do with this! There was no need to fire her!"

"You will also be quitting that infernal diner! It is not appropriate for a lady of your stature to hold such a...job."

"Mother, you are out of bounds! I will not be quitting my job at the diner and I will not stop writing to Jack! I don't care if I never get a letter back! Why is it so hard for you to accept that I have my own life and I do not want Caledon Hockley to be a part of it?!"

"I do not understand why you refuse to acknowledge that this is my house and as long as you live under it, you are to follow my rules! As long as you live here, you will do as I say, which means you will cease this inappropriate dalliance with this Jack Dawson, you stay away from that diner, and you will resume your engagement to Cal! He has spent enough money and time on you, it is time for you to show him your gratitude and stop being a selfish brat! It is time to be a grown up Rose and see that this is not just you," Ruth's voice was cold and hard and demanded to be obeyed. There was no room for argument.

"Well maybe I won't live here in your house anymore!"

Cal laughed at that. "Where would you go, sweetpea? Not only are you a woman, but you're only seventeen. How would you support yourself? You really have no skills."

"I know how to waitress! I know how to do a lot of things!" Rose glared at her former fiancee, hating him more and more. Why couldn't he just leave her alone?! She had been polite, she had been firm! She had been very very clear that she wanted nothing more to do with him, yet here he is, persisting that they resume their engagement, against her will! And her mother...why couldn't she see that she was no longer a child and allow her to lead her own life? This was all so unfair!"

"Rose, stop being difficult. Now you know what is expected of you and you will obey. Do I make myself clear?" Ruth interjected.

Rose stared at her mother with hurt and anger swirling together inside of her. It was very clear now. Hr mother cared little about her. She did not care that Rose was miserable with Cal! She did not care that Jack's letters and the job at Molly's diner were what was keeping her going these days. The only things that Ruth Dewitt Bukater cared about were money and prestige and how to keep a tight hold on both. Rose's happiness was an obstacle that got in the way of those goals, so it simply didn't matter. Not to Ruth.

"Am I clear, Rose?!" Ruth again questioned, eager to reach an understanding that was to her liking.

Rose simply nodded, knowing what she had to do. "Yes, you are very clear, mother."

"Good. Now come. The three of us can enjoy a nice...Rose? Where are you going?!" Ruth gasped as Rose turned around and headed for the door leading outside, not saying a word. "Rose!"

"Sweetpea!" Cal called out as well, just as alarmed by this turn of events. He was sure that Rose would see sense once Ruth put her foot down! He had not been expecting her to just...leave!

Rose turned around one last time as she reached the door. Her expression was hard and resolute in her decision. Yes, it was very clear on what she had to do if she was ever going to have her own life. "It is clear that I can no longer reside in this house. Good-bye mother."

Ruth's mouth dropped open in shock. She had not been expecting this at all! She had just assumed that Rose would crumple under the pressure like she normally had in the past! "Rose! Where are you going?! What do you mean good-bye?! Rose, come back here right now!"

All the yelling in the world was useless as Rose walked out the door and down the path leading to the sidewalk. She was gone and she was determined never to return. She had one life to live and she was determined to live it on her terms, not her mothers!


	9. Chapter 9

Molly was clearing table five of some empty glasses when she spied Rose approaching, her face hard and determined. She straightened up and sat the tub of dishes down and hurried over to open the door for the pale young woman,who she had seen leave not even an hour ago. She hadn't expected her back so soon.

"Rosie, you're back darlin. You look like you've just come back from something intense," Molly greeted as Rose entered.

"I have," was Rose's flat reply. She had not allowed herself to think about what had just happened on the way back to Molly's. She was determined not to second guess herself. She had just done what she should have done a long time ago. If she second guessed her decision and turned back, she could kiss any future with Jack and any sense of freedom goodbye. That was something that she was not willing to do.

Molly tsked as she lead Rose to one of the empty booths. "Come on in and have a seat. I'll get you a piece of pie and you can tell me all about it."

Not saying a word, Rose did as Molly directed. She was afraid to think about what had happened, afraid that fear and maybe even regret would take over if she thought about it too much. She knew that she had done the right thing by walking away the way she had. Her mother and Cal, they were insisting on ruling her life and ruining what she had with Jack. There was no other choice but to leave.

It took only a few minutes for Molly to slice two slices of cherry pie and join Rose at the last booth that had been cleared for the evening. Sliding one plate in front of Rose and placing the other down for herself, Molly took a seat.

"Now, tell me all about it. What's going on, darlin?"

Rose sighed and took a deep breath, gathering up her thoughts. She was still shocked that it had happened so quickly. "They found the letters that Jack had written to me...mother and Cal. They went through my things and found the letters…"

"What? My goodness, what did they say?" Molly blinked in shock. She knew that Rose's mother was a controlling piece of work, but she had never thought the woman would invade Rose's privacy like that.

"The expected. That I was not to write Jack again. That I was to cut off contact with him and marry Cal. She cared nothing about how I felt about the matter, of course. She could care less that I was miserable with Cal and that Jack's letters were the only bit of happiness I had. All that mattered was her standing in high society and Cal's money. My happiness was just an obstacle..."

"Oh Rose," Molly sighed, feeling sad for her young friend. She had long hoped that Ruth would see how she was hurting her daughter and would rectify the situation before it was too late. But by all look of things, too late was here.

"She told me that as long as I lived under her roof, I was to do what she said. So I decided not to live under her roof anymore and just walked away. I didn't even look back..."

"God almighyt," Molly tsked, placing a hand over Rose's. "Darlin, are you sure that this is a wise decision. He's a good looking young man and sweet, but he's a soldier and..."

"Even if there was no Jack, I would have still left, Molly. I can't marry Cal. Not before Jack and definitely not after. Besides….I am in love with Jack. I couldn't marry Cal now. Not even if I wanted to. I know, I know. I only know him through letters...but those letters...they showed me his soul...and when I spend time with him...he's even more wonderful. I won't let my mother and her ambitions get in the way of what Jack and I have. Yes, he's a soldier...but wars don't last forever."

"No, they don't last forever. But young men do die in wars too, Rosie. Are you prepared if that should happen? If you throw everything away, all you will have is Jack...and if the war takes him...you won't have anything at all. Are you prepared for that?"

Molly hated being the gloomy one, but she needed Rose to understand what she had just walked away from and how uncertain the future was now. If only this war didn't exist...but it did and Rose had to prepare herself for the worse, if it should happen.

"I never did have anything, Molly. Not until Jack. I didn't even have my dreams...but now I do. If the worse happens...I will grieve...but I'll still be free to live my life and make it count for both of us. Before Jack, I didn't even have that option. Before...my dreams didn't matter. But now they do and they always will...even if I lose him..."

"I just want you to be aware of what you're doing."

"I am. I promise that I am. I'm just in shock right now. I hadn't been expecting things to reach this point so quickly..."

"Neither did I," Molly chuckled, giving Rose's hand an affectionate squeeze. "Well...I can't have you staying up there with the dreamboat. Your leaving Hockley will be enough of a scandal. I'll just set up a cot in the back for you. You can stay there."

"Thank you, Molly. I really appreciate this...I better go fill Jack in on what happened."

"Speak of the devil, or should I say angel?" Molly smirked as Jack appeared. He had felt a little hungry and had decided to come down and see if he could purchase something to eat while he waited for Rose's return. His eyes lit up with happiness as he saw Rose there.

"Rose, you're back," He grinned, unaware of Rose's news.

If Rose had any doubts or regrets, they all melted away at the sight of that warm smile. She was now more sure than ever that she had done the right thing. "I'm back for good, actually."

"I'll go fix your young man a sandwich. Poor thing is skin and bones," Molly winked, giving Rose's hand another squeeze.

Actually, Rose thought he was rather perfect, but she just smiled at Molly and gave a small nod as Jack joined her in the booth.

"Did something happen?" Jack questioned. Judging from the serious vibes he got from the room when he entered, he had a feeling that something had changed for Rose.

"Yes. I...I walked out on my mother and Cal. I...I kind of walked away from my life. Mother had found your letters and confronted me. She tried to forbid me from writing to you again and tried to get me to reinstate the engagement to Cal…."

"Oh my god, does she know that I'm here for the week?"

"No. I didn't want to tell her anything more about you and our relationship than was necessary. I mean...I know it sounds silly...but what I have with you...it's private. Something to share with only the people I trust the most, like Molly...you know?"

"I understand."

"It's not that I'm ashamed. I am far from that. It's just….you're special to me Jack. I found you for myself. You're not someone that my mother had introduced me to or arranged a meeting with..."

"What happened after she made her demands?"

"She made the mistake of stating that as long as I live under her roof, that I was to do what she said. So I decided not to live under her roof any longer. I walked out. I left her and that life behind."

Jack chuckled and shook his head, not surprised at all. From the moment he had met her, he had seen a fire in her and knew that no one would be able to control her. Not for long anyway. "That's my girl."

"Your girl?" Rose playfully arched a brow, feeling playful

"Yeah, my girl. That is what you are now, right?"

Rose laughed and grabbed his hand. "You know, before you...I never once even thought of considering myself to be anyone's girl...but now...now I want nothing more than to be your girl."

He smiled and lifted her hand to his lips, placing a soft kiss on the back. "Now I know that I have the month of May."

Rose simply laughed and shook her head. "You are silly."

"So...what are you going to do now, now that you've left all of that behind? My offer to share the apartment still stands..."

"That won't be necessary. Molly's going to sit up a cot in the back here. Leaving Cal is going to be enough of a scandal. Having two unmarried young people living together...well...it's for the best for everyone if we keep our sleeping quarters separate...for now..."

Jack had to admit that he was a little disappointed. A part of him had wanted a week of just him and Rose in a little hideaway and the apartment would have been perfect for that...but he understood Rose's reasoning. This may not be 1912 anymore, but people were still stuck on certain morals.

"Well, at least you won't be so far away, right?"

"Right," Rose sighed, finding herself getting lost in his eyes, so clear and blue. He definitely was too handsome for this world.

"Alright, I have a burger and fries for the dreamboat, and Rose your cot is all ready for ya," Molly winked, returning with a plate of food for Jack and a wink for Rose. "So any idea what you guys are going to do now that you have a whole week together with no worries?"

Jack's smile was bright and happy. "Yeah. We're gonna make each day count."


	10. Chapter 10

Night had finally fallen. Molly had closed up hours ago and had gone home for the evening. Jack had also turned in for the night, returning to the small apartment that was to be his home for the rest of the week. This left Rose alone with her cot and her thoughts about all that had happened in such a short amount of time. She couldn't believe all that had happened and how quick it had came about. That morning, she had been wondering if she would even be able to break free from her mother's control, and now here she was. Free from her mother at last. All it had taken was simply walking out that door and never looking back. Now she was free. Free to do whatever she wanted, to be whoever she wanted, to be with whoever she wanted. Right now, all she wanted to do was be with Jack.

Jack. Sweet, handsome, kind, Jack. The only man that could take her breath away with a simple glance. She never thought it was possible to feel this way about anyone before, but she felt it for Jack.

Frowning, she glanced over at the stairs that lead up to Jack's apartment. Was he awake still? Did he expect her to join him now that everyone was gone and no one would know? Should she? Did she dare? Well...it wasn't like she was going to be going to sleeping anytime soon.

She slipped out of bed and slowly made her way up the stairs, feeling like a child sneaking into the kitchen to sneak a cookie out of the cookie jar. Who knew how Molly would react if she knew. Would the other woman even care? Probably not. She probably knew that there was no way Rose would be spending the night alone, not when Jack was so near by.

Now standing outside of his door, Rose pressed a still hand against the warm wood, wondering if she really should do this. She was being very improper right now. Everything in her was screaming that this was not how a well brought up girl should behave! Then she reminded herself. She was sick of being a well brought up girl. It was time for the real Rose to break free and leave the old Rose behind once and for all! So taking a deep breath, she knocked.

"Rose?" Jack stared as he opened the door to find her there.

"Hi. I didn't wake you up did I?" Rose shifted from one foot to the other, feeling a little shy.

"No. I was just laying in bed daydreaming. Really, trying to think of what we're going to do tomorrow. Would you like to come in? No one's here, so there shouldn't be any gossip or anything," he gave a nervous chuckle and stepped aside so she could enter.

Rose simply smiled as she stepped into the apartment, noting just how quiet and peaceful it was at the late hour. "I'm not usually a night bird, but I simply couldn't sleep. I guess from all the excitement of the last few days. Plus, I'm not used to sleeping on a cot."

"I guess not. I mean...of course you're used to the most comfortable biggest bed with silk sheets and warm blankets and soft as clouds pillows," Jack stepped closer, wrapping his arms around her and touching her cheek, his blue eyes serious as they gazed into hers. "You'll have that again Rose, I swear. I'll make sure of it."

Rose swallowed as she felt the heat of his body as he pulled her closer. Suddenly her throat was dry and she found herself just drowning in his scent. She had never wanted something so badly as she wanted him at that moment. "I think a park bench would be just as comfortable, just as long as you were there with me."

"Looking in your eyes, I can swear that you mean that."

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't."

"No, I don't think you would have. You're too honest. One of the things I love about you."

Rose couldn't help the giddiness that filled her at his words. "Say it again…"

"What?"

"The last part...about loving me...what else do you love about me?"

"Oh a whole lot of things," Jack laughed, pulling her closer. "Far too many to actually name right now. At least not at this late hour anyway."

"Well...I love a great many things about you too...so many. Your eyes, your hair...your voice...the fact that you can draw me from memory and….I just love you, Jack. I am deeply in love with you. I don't care who knows it."

"I love you too. I'll shout it from the window if you want," Jack laughed, his feelings raising up inside of him, making him feel care free and maybe even invincible.

"Really?"

"You don't think I will?"Jack teased, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Not really. I don't think you'd want to wake anyone up."

Flashing her one last smile, Jack released her to walk over to the window and opened it. He stuck his head out and cleared his throat before yelling. "I love Rose Dewitt Bukater!"

"Jack!" Rose squealed, running over to pull him away from the window. "Stop that! You are insane!"

Jack just laughed, allowing Rose to pull him back inside. Not watching where they were going, they both end up falling onto the bed with Rose on top of Jack. All laughter faded as their eyes met.

Rose was suddenly all too aware of the fact that Jack was almost naked, wearing only pajama pants and no shirt. Laying on top of him, she could feel every inch of him pressed against her. She could also feel just how warm his bare skin was beneath her hands. She couldn't stop the desire that filled her at that moment. A desire to explore and acquaint herself with every physical part of him.

Jack swallowed and licked his suddenly dry lips, trying to regain control of the senses that had suddenly fled as he found himself holding this beautiful girl...woman on top of him in a situation that could be considered scandalous. Hesitantly, he reached up and cupped her cheek in his hand.

"I am most definitely in love with you, Rose. I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you," He breathed, feeling the need to just tell her what he was feeling. God knew, there may never be another chance.

"I want to be with you, Jack. I want to be a part of your life. I want to be...more than just your girl."

"Rose...I wish I could give you more."

"You can...you can give me your last name," Rose blinked as the words left her mouth. She hadn't thought of marriage until just that moment. She knew that it was crazy. She had just gotten out of her engagement to Cal and now, here she was, wanting to jump into a marriage with Jack! But it was a crazy that she could trust. She really did feel like Jack was it for her. With him going to Vietnam...well she couldn't think of a reason not to.

"What?" Jack blinked, shock clear in his blue eyes.

"Marry me. Before you have to leave me again. Make me Rose Dawson….unless you don't want..."

"I do. I would love to make you Rose Dawson. It's just that...I don't know if I'll be coming back, Rose. It's already unfair asking you to be my girl...but my wife...I'm tying you to a corpse."

"No. You're tying me to my life. A life that I want more than anything. I understand that you may not come out of this...but there is still a chance that you might. Having a girl to come back to is all well and good...but wouldn't it be even better if you have a home waiting for you? I can give that to you, Jack. I can be your home."

Jack wanted to cry. He did not know what he had done to deserve this amazing, wonderful woman that was in his arms right now. He probably didn't deserve her, but he was going to do all that he could to make her happy...to give her what she wanted...and right now, she wanted his name. So he'll give it to her, freely.

"Okay. I'll marry you. Whenever you're ready."

Rose's smile was bright and happy before she claimed his lips in a heated kiss, one full of desire and a primal need that neither of them had ever felt before. Especially Rose, who didn't stop her hands from exploring, sliding over bare tan skin and only stopping when they reached the cotton of the night pants he was wearing. She gripped the elastic and was about to pull them down so she could explore the hardness pressing against her, but Jack's hands gently gripping her own stopped her.

She pulled out of the kiss and looked at him with confusion. With the way he was kissing her back, she could have sworn that he had wanted what she was wanting. Seeing the desire mirrored in his eyes, she could swear that he did, so what was the problem? Did she do something wrong?

"Jack?"

His smile was soft and sweet and his eyes indeed conveyed the desire that he felt for her and the love that he had. "I want you so badly, Rose."

"Then why did you stop me? Wait...was I being too forward?"

"I love that you're so forward. It's that fire that I love so much about you, Rose."

"Why did you make me stop?"

"Because it's our first time making love...and I want it to be special. I want our first time to be what will consummate our marriage. I know, nothing about us is traditional...but I'd like it if that was."

Rose nodded in understanding. Jack was right. Their first time making love should be special. It could be beautiful and loving, and carefree. Not something secret and scandalous. "I understand."

"If it makes you feel any better, it's not an easy decision for me, either. Especially like this..."

"It kind of does," Rose laughed, kissing him one more time. "So...I guess I had better return to my cot...right?"

"Or you can stay here...at least until Molly comes to open. I mean...I'm not ready to let you go and I don't think you really want to move."

Rose closed her eyes, feeling his body beneath hers. She wanted him so badly. "You're right. I don't...I want to stay right here."

"Well then you should."

"Would it be terrible for you?" Rose frowned, concerned about his comfort.

"Having you in my arms is never a terrible thing. I'll be fine."

Rose smiled one last time before giving him one last deep kiss. "Good night Jack."

"Good night, Rose," He tightened his embrace a she placed her head against his chest and closed her eyes.

That night, buried in the embrace of her new fiancee, Rose had the best nights sleep that she had in a good long time.


	11. Chapter 11

Rose yawned as she woke up. She frowned, at first confused about her surroundings. This wasn't her room. This wasn't even her house. What was going on here? She frowned as she felt the warm body next to her. The memory of the day before hit her as she looked to her right to see the sleeping Jack. That's right, she wasn't home at the mansion. In fact, the mansion wasn't home anymore. And Caledon Hockley was no longer her fiancee. Jack was!

Rose smiled as she looked upon the sleeping face of her lover. Her smile widened at just the thought of the word lover. She had never even dreamed of referring to the man she was going to marry as such a thing because she simply hadn't loved Cal. She especially didn't feel for him what she felt for the man sleeping next to her.

Blue eyes smiled as he woke up to find beautiful green eyes gazing upon him. Jack gently touched her face as if he couldn't believe that she was actually there with him. "Good morning Rosebud."

"Rosebud. I like that. So much better than sweet pea," Rose giggled leaning in for a morning kiss.

"Well, you're as beautiful as a Rosebud. The name fits," Jack winked before claiming her lips in a short, but almost lingering kiss. "What time is it?"

"Almost time for Molly to arrive to open up. I better get back downstairs," Rose reluctantly pulled away. She hated having to leave the nice warm bed with the nice warm Jack, but there was no choice. She and Jack were not married yet and she was not going to bring anymore scandal onto Molly's diner.

Jack's pout was adorable and tempting. "Do you have to go?"

"Yes. I do. Molly has done so much for me, it'd be mean to do anything to disgrace her business. Not that we have anything to be ashamed of," Rose's smile was apologetic. "How about you drag yourself out of bed too and we can just sit in the dining area and plan on what we're going to do today?"

"Hmm...I have a better idea. Let's go get your things and then go get married."

Rose blinked in surprise. "What? Now?"

"Why not? Surely, your mother is still asleep and that Cal fella is most likely gone and you need clothes. Not to mention, I want to marry you as soon as possible...before I have to go back. Why can't it be today?"

Jack had a point, but returning to that house in the wee hours of the morning...it made her incredibly nervous. What if her mother woke up? What if the locks had been changed? What if...ugh! Why can't she stop with the what if's?! Jack was right! She needed her clothes! Her mother can't stop her from taking what was hers! Besides, Jack would be with her! All of this newfound bravery came from him! With him by her side, she felt no fear of her mother's wrath!

"Well...alright. But we must go now and we must move quickly. I don't want another confrontation with my mother, especially if we plan to wed today. What a blemish an argument with my mother would be."

Jack happily grinned, his eyes lighting up with excitement. "This is going to be an adventure!"

Rose wished that she could feel Jack's excitement, but all she could feel was butterflies battling it out in the pit of her stomach. She could only hope that they would be able to get her things and get out without detection. She didn't even want her mother to breathe the same air as Jack, much less be in the same room as him. "Let's go get this over with."

Seeing her nerves, Jack took her hand and looked her squarely in the eyes. "Hey, don't worry. We are going to be alright. I promise. You jump, I jump."

"You won't let go?" Rose gripped his hand tightly as if something could rip him away somehow.

"I won't let go. I promise," Jack pulled her close and held her tight.

"I promise too," Rose sighed, closing her eyes and breathing him in. Standing there in Jack's arms, at that moment, Rose allowed herself to believe that everything was going to be alright. Nothing in the world could ever break them apart. Especially not her mother.

…

The Dewitt Bukater house stood dark and silent in the early morning hours. Jack and Rose stood across from it, gripping their hands together, hoping to feel like one unit. Jack gave a low whistle at the sight of the house. He knew that Rose was well to do, but he hadn't even imagined the palace she lived in. The house was huge! He could never even hope to give her something like this!

"It's monstrous, isn't it Jack? Just like a museum," Rose spoke up, breaking into Jack's thoughts.

"It's a lot. I don't know why, but I never thought of your home like this."

"Probably because it was never a home for me. As I said, it was a museum, or as near as one as you can get. I was never ever allowed to run and play inside. I was never allowed to touch anything. I was always supposed to take off my shoes and wear gloves. Not even a spot of dust was to be seen."

"Doesn't sound like a very happy childhood."

"It wasn't. Especially after daddy died. I was always...terrified of her...of my own mother."

Jack's heart ached for Rose. He couldn't imagine growing up terrified of either of his parents. Albert and Irene Dawson had both been kind, compassionate, loving parents that had allowed him the freedom to be a child. It had been expected of him to run and play and get dirty and yes, even break things every now and then. It was sad that Rose hadn't been allowed that and that she seemed to be afraid of her mother's wrath, despite her flight into freedom the night before. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her head.

"You don't have to be afraid of her anymore. I'm here now. I won't let her do anything to you."

"I know...and I'm not as terrified of her as much as I was and I'm becoming less terrified every day now...it's just...I rather not see her just yet."

"Well, that's understandable. I just wish that I could give you the childhood I had, Rose. One full of love, warmth, and security. The only thing to fear would have been monsters under the bed and random strangers."

Rose smiled, touched by the sentiment. Jack was so sweet. No one had ever treated her or felt for her the way he did. At least no man had. "You're so sweet. But maybe it was all for a reason. Maybe I had to have that childhood to have this new life with you. If that's the case, I wouldn't change a thing."

"Me either," Jack grinned, impressed by her theory. "Everything happens for a reason."

"Yes. Now we should go get my things. Time is ticking away," Rose kissed him one more time before taking his hand and leading the way up to the house. Trying to be as quiet as possible, she took her house keys out of the purse she was carrying and used it to open the door, ushering Jack inside before entering herself.

The house was dark and silent. If Rose didn't know any better, she would say it was empty. But she did know better. Her mother was upstairs, probably asleep as the servants went about their morning chores.

"Wow," Jack gave a low whistle as he took in the décor. Everything was white, marble, and shiny. Expensive pieces of art decorated the foyer and red carpet covered the floor and stairs. "You weren't kidding when you said that you lived in a museum."

"I told you," Rose gave a grim chuckle before pulling his hand as she headed for the stairs. "Follow me. My room is this way."

Being as silent as possible, the couple made their way up the stairs and to Rose's room which was at the end of the hall on the right. Again, Rose ushered Jack into the room and closed the door.

"Ok, that was easy enough," Rose sighed, relieved that so far, they had gone undetected.

"What now?"

Rose opened her closet and took out two suitcases. "We fill these as quickly as we can."

Rose quickly plopped the suitcases onto her bed. At first, she felt overwhelmed looking at the mass amount of clothes that she had over the years, but then she shook her head, took a deep breath and began grabbing some dresses. "Just some dresses, jeans, and shirts...I'll handle the things from my drawer."

"Yes mam," Jack grinned, beginning to grab clothes from the closet.

Ten minutes later, both suitcases were full of clothes and ready to go. Rose was about to close the closet door when she spotted the white party dress that she had worn to a recent party. She ran her hand over the pure white silky material and chewed on her bottom lip. The dress was beautiful. It wasn't too long and it wasn't too short. It would make a perfect wedding dress.

"Rose?" Jack frowned, wondering why she was pausing.

"It's okay. I had almost forgotten my wedding dress," Rose took the dress out of the closet and carefully folded it up. She opened up one of the suitcases and carefully placed the dress inside. Once that was finished, she closed the suitcase and picked it up, ready to go. "Okay. Let's get out of here. Remember, be as quiet as possible. I don't want to run into mother...not yet."

"Okay. Let's fly," Jack winked, picking up one of the suitcases and leading the way out the door and down the stairs.

At the front door leading to freedom, Rose took one last look around the foyer and at the staircase leading up to the top floor. This place had never really felt like a home to her. Not since her father had passed two years back. It had been more like a prison, with a work furlough because she still had to go to school and she at least had an escape to Molly's. Now it was time to say goodbye and she didn't even feel sad. Not even a little bit. This place was now indeed a museum. A museum of a life she once had and never wanted to live in again.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Jack once again asked, noticing her hesitation as she looked around.

"I've never been surer of anything in my life. I want my freedom. I want you."

Jack's smile was bright and happy. He took her hand with his free one. "Well, you have me. That will never be in question."

Rose's hand was on the doorknob when she remembered something. She sat down her suitcase and dug into her purse once again and pulled out the house keys. "I won't be needing these anymore," She placed them on the small table next to the door. She picked up her suitcase again and was again gripping the doorknob when there was a creak on the stairs. She looked up and froze to see her mother standing at the top of the stairs angrily glaring at her.

"Rose Dewitt Bukater! Where have you been?! Do you have any idea what you've put both Cal and myself through by walking out like that?! Now you sneak in like a thief in the night?! What do you have to say for yourself, young lady?!"

For a second, she was the old Rose again. The Rose who was cowed by her mother into doing anything the older woman wanted her to do. For one second, she was that terrified little girl that had just wanted her mother's approval and not her criticism, which had led her to Cal in the first place! But that scared Rose was pushed aside when she felt Jack's presence next to her. The fear dissipated, and in its place was courage that Rose had never thought she was capable of before!

"All I have to say mother is good-bye," Rose turned away and walked out the door, a silent Jack right behind her. She heard her mother's angry voice calling her name, but she didn't turn back. She couldn't. She felt more strength fill her as Jack's hand gripped hers once they were outside.

"Are you okay?"

Rose's face lit up with the sense of freedom that now filled her as they continued down the walkway, away from what had once been her home.

"I'm perfect. I'm free at last."


	12. Chapter 12

Jack and Rose returned to Molly's diner with Rose's bags in hand and their spirits high. The plan was to drop the bags off in Jack's room, grab breakfast, and then make their way to the justice of the peace at last! Rose wanted to become Mrs. Jack Dawson as soon as possible. She felt that in doing so, she was putting the final nail in the coffin of her old life. They had just dumped her bags onto Jack's bed when Rose suddenly had a change of heart.

"Jack?" Rose wrung her hands nervously. She suddenly felt sick, as if there was a bunch of butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. She was pretty sure that if she even tried to eat breakfast, it would be a disaster.

"Rose?" Jack asked, patting her pockets, in search of his wallet.

"Um...I've changed my mind."

Jack frowned as he turned his attention to his supposed bride to be. Did she just say that she had changed her mind? Why? What did he do wrong? Could he fix this? "What?"

"I changed my mind. I don't think that we should eat breakfast before the wedding. I'm so full of nerves, I don't think I'd be able to keep anything down. I'm afraid I'll throw up instead of saying I do."

Jack couldn't help but laugh at himself. Of course Rose wouldn't change her mind! She had gone through so much, just to get to this point! There was no way that she didn't want this! "Thank god! I thought that you had changed your mind about getting married!"

"What? No! Never! I would never change my mind about marrying you! I am positive that becoming your wife is what I want! More than anything!"

"Ok. So no breakfast, not yet. We go to city hall, say our vows, then we have a wedding brunch?"

Rose couldn't help but laugh at the word brunch coming from Jack. "That's a word my mother would use."

"Well, that's what it's called, right? A meal that's after breakfast but before lunch?" Jack rolled his eyes in good humor, enjoying the sound of Rose's laughter.

"Yes. It's just such a fancy, overly pretentious word, don't you think?"

"I think it's time we get going before it's a wedding dinner we're enjoying," Jack chuckled, offering his arm for Rose to take.

…..

Thirty minutes later, Jack and Rose found themselves standing in front of city hall, ready to enter and join their lives together. Jack was having doubts...or rather worries. He still wasn't sure that this was a wise thing to do. What if he died over there in Vietnam? What would become of Rose then? She'd be his widow. All of this was for a dream that may never come true. This could ruin her life! How could he make her his widow at such a young age? He loved her so much...maybe even too much. He wanted forever with her, but was forever really his to give?

"Here we are," Rose looked up at the formidable building that was going to change her life.

"Here we are," Jack sighed, turning to Rose and taking her hand. "Rose...are you sure about this? I mean, really? I'm making you a wife today, but next month you could be a widow. Is that what you really want?"

"Of course this is what I really want, Jack. As for being made a widow next month...well I can do the same to you! I can get hit by a car or killed in a robbery. Tomorrow isn't promised to any of us, not to you or to me. That's why I agreed with you when you said to make each day count. That's one thing I can do and I want to make this time we have together count, Jack. I want to marry you. We can deal with the future when it gets here."

"Well, what are we waiting for then," Jack chuckled as he realized that Rose was living by his own words when they had first met. "Let's go make this count."

Hand in hand, the couple entered city hall, determined to make the time together count.

…..

It didn't take long to sign the marriage license or to exchange the vows that tied them together until death did them part. Rose couldn't believe how quick and easy it had all been. When her mother had talked about her wedding to Cal, Rose had been sure that getting married was a long, odious affair! But it really wasn't! Once all the planning and arranging was skipped, it was really a quick, lovely experience! Rose wouldn't have had it any other way!

Stepping out of city hall, Rose took her first deep breath as Rose Dawson.

"How do you feel?" Jack asked, unable to take his eyes off of her.

"Like my life has finally just begun to be honest," Rose giggled, gripping Jack's hand in hers. "I am also very hungry. I think we should head to Molly's now."

"Me too. A huge wedding brunch is next on the agenda," Jack grinned, lifting her hands to his lips for a quick kiss before leading her to the cafe.

It didn't take them long to get there. Only fifteen minutes, thanks to the need to stop and kiss each other every two minutes. To everyone that saw them that day, they were two kids in love, acting like newlyweds. No one even guessed that they were actually newlyweds. Especially not the two people waiting in a booth inside the diner. Rose and Jack were in the midst of one last kiss as they entered, oblivious to any and everything around them.

Neither of them noticed Cal and Ruth until Cal spoke up at the sight of them.

"Sweetpea! There you...what is this? Get your hands off of my fiancee sir!" Caledon Hockley exclaimed, now fully on his feet and glaring at Jack and Rose, who both stared back in shock. He was the last person that they had expected to see that day!

"Cal?" Rose stared, unable to believe that such a beautiful day was now in danger of being ruined! Gah, she should have known that last night wouldn't be the end of it!

"Rose, what do you think you are doing?! First, you show up this morning at the house with this...boy! And now here you are again with him, acting as if you have no worries in the world! Like this is completely normal!" Ruth stood beside Cal, her eyes flashing with indignant rage.

Rose couldn't believe the audacity of her mother and Cal. How many times must she go through this with them?! It was really becoming annoying! She decided that the best way to handle this was the blunt, maybe even cruel way. She had tried to be nice and gentle. She had tried to be firm, but neither option had worked. She stepped closer to Jack and kissed him long and deep, making it clear who she was going to be with. She pulled away from the kiss and turned to face her mother and former fiancee.

"Number one, Cal. I am not your fiancee, nor will I ever be again. I had broken it off with you, remember? I even gave back that gaudy engagement ring. Please have some dignity about yourself and go away and ignore my mother when she calls. It really is quite pathetic."

"Rose!" Ruth exclaimed, even more outraged than before. "What has gotten into you?! Caledon does not deserve to be spoken to in such a vulgar manner!"

"Any embarrassment that Mr. Hockley here has suffered is his own fault. But if you must blame someone other than him, blame yourself. You are the one who keeps dragging him back into your lurid fantasies, mother. Really, it is embarrassing for you both," Rose continued, trying not to laugh at how wide Ruth's eyes were getting as she became more indignant. It was rather comical.

"Is everything alright here?" Molly stepped out of the kitchen and into the dining area. She had hoped that Cal and Ruth would have gotten bored and left before Rose and Jack returned. Unfortunately, that was not the case.

"You!" Ruth turned on poor Molly. Rose had been a well brought up girl before that woman had come to town and filled her head with all these silly notions! She had ruined Rose! "This is all your fault!"

"Oh mother, really. Stop trying to blame Molly. She has nothing to do with this. This is your own fault for not listening to me and finding some other solution to your problem. Oh, Molly, by the way, congratulate me! I am now Rose Elizabeth Dawson! Jack and I got married this morning!" Rose happily announced, holding up the hand that wore the gold band that was Jack's mother's wedding ring. She had been so touched when he told her what it was as he slid the band onto her finger.

"What?!" Cal, Ruth, and Molly exclaimed all at the same time, completely shocked.

Rose simply smiled, happy that this time she won't be ignored. "Jack and I got married just about a half-hour ago. It was just a simple trip to the justice of the peace and it was done. I never thought getting married to the man I love would be so quick and easy. Mother had me thinking it was some long, impossible ritual."

"God almighty," Molly shook her head in amusement. This was something that she had definitely not been expecting.

"Have you completely lost your mind?!" Ruth yelled, wanting to slap some sense into her daughter's head, yet knowing that she couldn't. She shuddered at the thought of the scandal that doing such a thing would cause! This marriage was going to be a big enough scandal as it was!

"No, I haven't mother. I am completely sane. I am doing what I want and with who I want and you have nothing to say about it. I tried to tell you the nice, civilized way, but you refused to accept it. Now you have no choice to."

Cal, who had been quiet for the last few minutes moved out from the booth and silently walked over to the newlyweds and glared darkly at the couple.

"It really is a little slut, isn't it?" Cal raised his hand to slap Rose, but it was Jack's strong and sure grip that stopped the slap from connecting.

"You keep your fucking hands off of my wife!" Jack glared at Cal, squeezing the wrist hard until the older man cried out in pain. "Why don't you come out back and fight a man, huh? Oh, I get it. You're one of those assholes that like to hit women. You're too chickenshit to fight a man."

"Lovejoy!" Cal managed to call for his bodyguard, who usually was around to protect him in these situations.

"Oh look, Rose. He's a coward too. Can't fight his own battles," Jack taunted.

Looking out through the glass, Rose spied the manservant heading towards the diner. She placed a hand on Jack's shoulder, knowing that if he didn't let go, there would be trouble. "It's okay, Jack. Let him go. He's not worth the trouble."

"I just want him to keep his hands to himself," Jack dropped Cal's wrist and stepped back to stand next to his wife.

Angry and indignant, Cal straightened his jacket and glared one last time at both Jack and Rose. He couldn't believe that he had lost and to a gutter rat at that! He didn't care that this boy was a soldier or not! He was a gutter rat in his eyes and Rose was a whore that he was happy to not marry after all! She was going to regret this decision when the boy met his end in Vietnam. He was sure of it! "I hope that you enjoy your time together!"

"I am sure we will. Goodbye Mr. Hockley," Rose glared at Cal as well, happy to finally be free of him. She was pretty sure that this time he got the message. It was over. He would not be getting her back.

Rose watched Cal leave with a happy heart. Finally, she was free of him. She was even more elated to see him grab Lovejoy, get into his expensive car and drive away, never to be seen by her again!

"Well, I hope that you are happy, Rose You have completely ruined everything! You have completely destroyed our lives! You've got what you have always wanted!" Ruth approached her daughter, not even bothering to hide her anger. All of her hard work had just been flushed down the drain! She couldn't believe how selfish her daughter was being right now! They had almost been saved! What on earth could this boy offer her daughter that was worth the life that they no longer had?! "We are ruined thanks to you! What am I going to do now?!"

"Become a seamstress mother. Some hard work would be good for you," was all Rose had to say. There was nothing else that she wanted to say to her mother. It was sad, really. Once upon a time, there had been nothing more that Rose had wanted than her mother's happiness. She had almost let it ruin her own life. But now, thanks to her love for Jack, she was able to break free from what had been a toxic relationship and finally live the life she wanted for herself. Her mother's happiness was not her responsibility. It never had been.

"You are such a selfish girl! You will rue the day, Rose! And I will not help you! From here on out, you are cut off! You will not receive one penny from me and you are not welcomed at the house! I never want to see you again!"

"Ruth," Molly tried to interrupt, but Rose stopped her.

"No, Molly. It's okay. I'm fine, she was never much of a mother to me anyway. I can't miss what I never had. And sorry mother, or Ruth. I'll call you Ruth for now on because you were never my mother. Mothers are warm and nice and comforting and want the best for their children. You were always cold, hard, selfish, and only thought of yourself. So sorry, Ruth. I will not rue this day and you have nothing I want. I agree, I never want to see you again either. I consider this good riddance."

Ruth pulled her purse onto her shoulder and glared at Rose one last time. "It's a .shame Rose. It really is. You could have had the world, but now all you have is this boy and once he dies, you'll have nothing. Absolutely nothing and it'll be your own fault."

"Jack is all I need and even if he should, heaven forbid, die, I'll still have more than I ever had being your daughter. I'll still have my freedom and my dreams. I had neither of those before Jack, but I sure will have them even after he's gone, if he ever is. Goodbye Ruth," Rose stepped closer to Jack, feeling that she needed more of his strength, sense just the very thought of him dying almost drained her of the strength she did have.

"It's time for you to go, Ruth. I want you to leave my restaurant. If you come back, I'll have you arrested," Molly crossed her arms, having enough. This should have been a happy day for Rose, one free of stress, but thanks to Ruth, a stress-free day was impossible.

"Very well. I despise this dirty little dive anyway," Ruth huffed, heading for the exit.

Rose felt herself relax at the chime of the bell hanging above the entrance. "Well, that is that. I am finally free from both of them. It's a shame that it had to be right after our wedding."

"But at least it's over," Jack kissed her head and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Yes, it's over and now I'm famished," Rose laughed, kissing his cheek and looking for a place to sit. "It's time to sit down to our wedding brunch!"

"Oh darling, don't worry about a thing. You two pick something out and I'll make you a basket to take up to...well I guess it's your apartment now. I assume that you two will be sharing it now that you're good and married," Molly grinned, now over the shock of Rose's announcement. She was still worried about the girl, but it was good to see her so happy."

"Of course. Thank you, Molly. We really appreciate all that you're doing for us," Rose smiled, happy to have her new life as Rose Dawson begin.

"Oh, it's the least I can do for my favorite employee. Now, you two sit down and relax. I'll have your basket together in a jiffy so you two can celebrate in peace," Molly winked before disappearing into the kitchen.

"What a day this has been," Jack chuckled. When he had left the base, he had no clue that he would be ending up with a wife. It was a fact that he didn't regret and looking into Rose's eyes, he knew that she didn't regret it either.

"It's a new beginning Jack. It's the start of the rest of our lives."


	13. Chapter 13

Rose and Jack held the prepared basket of food in hand as they arrived at the apartment. Giggling, they couldn't keep their hands off of one another. They were the perfect picture of a newly wedded couple. All stress and anxiety were far far away at that moment.

"Wait right here," Jack grinned, pulling away from his bride so he could unlock the door. He took the basket of food and winked as he disappeared into the apartment.

"Jack?" Rose asked, confused. What was he up to? Why did he have her wait right here instead of allowing her to enter with him?

Jack answered that question as he returned, scooping her up into his arms. Rose squealed with laughter.

"Jack! What are you doing?! Put me down!"

Jack laughed and shook his head. "I'm carrying you over the threshold! It's a tradition."

Rose could only laugh as Jack carried her into the small apartment that they both called home. Carefully, he put her back on her feet and pulled her into a long passionate kiss. He smiled as he pulled away.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Dawson."

"I like the sound of that," Rose smiled, looking around the room with what felt like new eyes. In a way, it was with new eyes. She was no longer Rose Dewitt Bukater. She was Rose Dawson, Jack's wife. Her life was no longer dependent on mother or her mother's choice for her. It was now completely her own.

"Are you still hungry?" Jack moved over to the basket that he had sat on the bed. He sat down and began taking out the food items that Molly had packed. "It looks like Mrs. Brown had packed us enough food to last for days."

"Just call her Molly, Jack. All of her friends do," Rose smiled, walking over to the bed and then blushed when her stomach growled.

"Sounds like someone's hungry," Jack teased, patting the spot opposite him.

"I haven't eaten all day. Who knew that getting married worked up an appetite," Rose shrugged, unapologetically, loving how unladylike it was not to at least apologize. She normally would have, but this was her first day as Rose Dawson and something told her that Rose Dawson never apologized about anything. "So, now that we've gotten getting married out of the way, what do you want to do next?"

"I don't know. Anything you want to do, I guess. Maybe I can draw you. Something to take with me when I have to go back..."

Rose sighed as she took a bite of the ham sandwich Molly had prepared. She had almost forgotten that she only had Jack for a week. The thought of him leaving, it made her unbelievably sad. "That's right. You'll have to go back..."

Seeing her mood change, Jack took her hand, also sad at the thought, but not willing to let it ruin the time they had together. "But we still have what? Six more days together? Six days is a lot when you think about it, right? Let's enjoy it and not think about me leaving anymore. You said something earlier about making it count. That's what we should do."

"Alright. So, what do you want to do now? We've done what I wanted. Now it's your turn."

"Well...the idea of drawing you didn't sound bad. What do you say? Want to be my model?"

"Of course! But only when we're finished eating. I am famished," Rose giggled, taking another big bite of her sandwich.

…..

Thirty minutes later. Jack sat up straight in a straight back kitchen chair while Rose finished changing into a silk kimono that she had brought on her last birthday. She stepped out of the room to find Jack sharpening a stick of charcoal. She cleared her throat and smiled as his eyes widened at the sight of her.

"Hello, Jack. I want you to draw me wearing this," She opened the kimono and let it pool at her feet as she revealed her naked body to him. She almost laughed at how pink his cheeks grew.

Jack licked his lips, for the first time feeling nervous about his talent. Did he have the skill to capture this beautiful girl on paper in all her glory? He didn't think so, but he was going to try. "Okay...lay on the bed...on your side facing me."

Feeling nervous herself, Rose did as he directed. She too felt nervous. She had never posed nude for anyone before, and this was Jack! What if he thought she was hideous? What if he found her too vulgar? Or impossible to draw? Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to concentrate. It was too late for those doubts now. There was no choice but to go forward with this. Laying on her side, she placed one hand by her face and the other rested on a curvy hip. "How is this?"

"Perfect. Now keep your eyes on me, only on me," Jack directed, going into artist mode. Not even giving himself any more time to think, he began to draw, letting his eyes and hands take control as he went into the creative zone he always went into.

Rose watched him as he drew her, admiring him, from his shiny blond hair that was the softer than any silk fabric she had ever touched, to his pretty blue eyes that moved from her and back to the page, to his perfect hands that moved across the paper so effortlessly. He was the handsomest man on the planet to her, and he was hers, all hers and there was no one she wanted more.

Finally he was finished, smiling as he sighed his name with a Jack Dawson. "Alright, you can move now."

Rose was curious as she got back into a sitting position, not bothering to cover herself up. There was no point now. Jack had seen it all. "Can I see?"

"Sure," Jack got up to join her on the bed, handing her the finished drawing.

Rose stared in disbelief at the picture. This couldn't be right. The girl...no woman, in the picture was beyond beautiful. She could even see a spark of fire in the girl's expression. "Jack...this is wonderful, but...this can't be me. I'm nowhere near this beautiful."

Jack couldn't believe his ears. Did Rose honestly say that she wasn't as beautiful as he obviously saw her? Why would she think such a thing? Her mother had obviously done a job on her. "Rose, of course, that's you. Look in the mirror. You and this girl is one and the same. You really are this beautiful, trust me. You are the most beautiful girl in the world."

Touched, Rose leaned over and kissed Jack deeply, placing the picture on a nearby table as she scooted closer to him. Jack pulled away and stared into her eyes.

"Rose, you don't know how much I love you."

"I love you too. More than anything," She took his hands in hers, noting how perfectly they fit together. It was like his hands were made just for her. "Put your hands on me, Jack."

"Are you sure? Don't you want something more special than...this?"

"This is special, Jack. It's you. You're what makes this special. Please, I want you."

Nothing else was said as Jack kissed her again as Rose pressed his hands against her bare breast. The kiss continued as their passion and desire built and Jack's clothes were quickly discarded and they came together for the first time. Their hands explored each other's bodies as they soared into the stars in a state of euphoric bliss and came back down sated and satisfied.

Rose looked up into Jack's blue gaze and felt him tremble in her arms. "You're trembling," She breathed, feeling breathless at that moment.

"Don't worry. I'll be alright," Jack smiled once more before kissing her one more time before resting his head against her chest.

Rose clung to him for dear life, not ever wanting to let him go. She knew right then and there, she was going to love Jack Dawson for as long as she lived, maybe even longer than that.


	14. Chapter 14

"So, Mrs. Dawson. What is the agenda for today?" Jack asked as he stepped out of the small restroom after the warm shower he had just taken. Rose stood there admiring how his body looked all wet with a towel loosely tied around his slender hips.

"Make love to you all day long. So there may not be a need for you to put any clothes on," Rose smiled, twirling a red curl around her finger.

Jack laughed and shook his head. "Now is that any way for a well brought up lady to talk, Rose?"

"Well I'm not that well brought up lady anymore, now am I? I'm your wife. So it is very appropriate for me to at least attempt to seduce a day in bed out of my husband."

Jack sat back down on the bed and gently touched her cheek. "We only have a handful of days together. Do you really want to spend them in bed?"

"When you put it like that...no. But what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. It's your town. What do you want to do?"

Rose pursed her lips thoughtfully, wrapping her arms around Jack and leaning into him as she went over their options. They could go to the zoo or to one of the many museums in town. Sometimes one could catch a concert at one of the parks. But all of that seemed boring and mundane. She wanted to keep Jack good and entertained, as well as herself. If only they lived in California, near that Santa Monica pier that they had talked about that first day that they had met. Wait...it was a long shot, but an idea struck her and wouldn't let go.

She sat up and grinned. "I think I have an idea."

"What?"

"I can ask Molly for an advance...enough to get us to Santa Monica California. That can be our small honeymoon and we can go to that pier!"

"That'd be awesome! Do you think she'll go for it, though? Would she be willing to give you that kind of money or the time off?"

Rose shrugged. To be honest, she wasn't sure. Molly had always been kind and supportive of her, but everyone had their limits. Would this be too much? "I don't know, but it can't hurt to ask, right?"

"I guess not and if she says no, we'll think of something else to do. I'm happy as long as we're together."

Rose leaned in and kissed him passionately once again before reluctantly pulling away. "Well, I guess I had better get dressed so I can get to asking. The sooner I ask, the sooner she says yes, and the sooner we can head for Santa Monica."

Jack laughed and kissed her cheek one more time. "I agree. Plus, it's getting kind of cold in here, with me wearing just a towel and all."

…..

Molly was found in the kitchen, gathering the ingredients to make her famous chili. She grinned happily as Rose came into the kitchen, looking happier than Molly had ever seen her.

"Rose, you are absolutely glowing with happiness right now. I take it that the ray of sunshine you had just married has something to do with that," Molly greeted the young woman.

"He has everything to do with it, Molly. He is so...perfect and wonderful and...I don't regret anything. Marrying Jack was the best thing I've ever done so far," Rose sighed, opening the refrigerator and taking out an orange. "I know that you have your concerns, but this is right for me, I know it. Now I'm truly free of mother and Cal. I can do whatever I want, from here on out."

"That you can, darlin. So any idea what you plan to do now? Especially after the hubby returns to duty?"

"Well...I in the future, not a clue. But if you're talking about right now, I have an idea of what I'd like to do, but I'm afraid it'll need some help to make it happen, seeing that I really am poor now."

Molly frowned and turned to face her employee/friend. "What's going on in that head of yours, Rosie?"

"Well...when Jack and I first met, we talked about visiting the Santa Monica pier in California and doing all kinds of things together. It'd be swell if we could make a small honeymoon out of it and actually go to the pier in Santa Monica...but that would take money, a plane ticket, and not to mention room and board. What I'm trying to ask I guess is if you could possibly give me an advance? I'll pay it back or work extra extra overtime. It's just...he doesn't have that much time left and we both want to make our time together count and make memories that will last us for however long he's in Vietnam."

"Oh, Rose..."

"Do you think you can do it, Molly? If not, that's okay, I just thought that it wouldn't hurt to at least ask."

"Of course I can do it! In fact, this is not an advance and you won't have to do any extra work. Just consider this a bonus for all the hard work you've done for me so far. At best, consider it a wedding gift as well. Now I don't have to go shopping for a toaster," Molly laughed wrapping her arms around the young woman. "I am so proud of you, Rosie. It took real moxie to stand up to your mother the way you had. You deserve to have this time with your new hubby. I just wish that this war didn't exist. Then your life would be absolutely perfect."

"I know. It's so unfair."

"Alright. Let me write you a check here and the two of you can be on your way. Keep in touch so I'll know what's going on and when to expect you back."

Rose stood to the side and watched as Molly retrieved her purse and got out a pen and her checkbook. Five minutes later, Rose had the check in hand. Her eyes widened when she saw the amount. "Molly, this is probably too much."

"It's more than enough, darlin. California is an expensive place. You'll need all the money you can get your hands on. I just hope that does it."

"It most definitely should. Thank you."

Molly just laughed again and returned the hug, glad to see the happiness in not only Rose's eyes, but her entire being seemed to glow with happiness. It was something that Molly had never seen in her before, but was awfully glad to see it now.

"Anytime, darlin. Now go start that honeymoon. Don't you leave that young man waiting."

Jack was waiting for Rose when she came back into the dining area. He looked at her expectantly, not knowing what answer to expect, but judging from the small smile curving her lips, he said that the answer was good. "Well? What did she say?"

Rose held up the check with a wide grin. "Pack your bags, husband. We are going to California!"

"Woohoo!" Jack whooped, scooping Rose into his arms and whirling her around excitedly.

Rose laughed, clinging to Jack as she began to feel dizzy. "Jack, put me down! You're making a scene!"

"Oh let them watch! Seeing us so happy probably brightens their day," Jack chuckled, setting her back on her feet, but thankfully keeping his arms around her so she could regain her bearings. "So when do we leave?"

"Well, I have to book our flight and everything I guess...then there's getting somewhere to stay..."

"That shouldn't be too hard. There's always an inexpensive motel around and about. We just have to get there."

"Well come with me my love and help me make that happen. Then we'll pack and then we fly out. You call us a taxi and I'll get us some breakfast that we can take with us. We still haven't eaten," Rose giggled, kissing him again, savoring how warm his lips were and how good his strong arms felt around her.

"The busy lives of newlyweds," Jack sighed against her lips, wishing that he could just keep kissing her like this forever.

"I know darling. It's hectic, but it won't take long. Soon we'll be on the pier drinking that cheap beer you were talking about."

"Mmm, can't wait," Jack grinned, kissing her one last time before releasing her. "Well let me call that taxi."

"And I'll get that breakfast. See you in two shakes of a lamb's tail."

"Make that five shakes," Jack winked before heading off to find a payphone.

"He's awfully cute," a teen-aged girl sighed as Rose watched him leave.

Rose smiled and nodded in agreement. "He sure is."


	15. Chapter 15

They've been in Santa Monica for two hours now and Rose couldn't stop staring at all the sights surrounding her. When they had first landed at the airport, she couldn't help but notice how the atmosphere felt in comparision to where they had come from. The atmosphere was lighter and warmer. The air smelled like salt water and sunshine. Rose had never felt more free. Then they had left the airport and Rose's senses were overcome by sunshine, warm ocean breezes, and a sense of not only freedom, but opportunity. All in all, she had fallen in love with Santa Monica just as quickly as she had fallen in love with Jack. The sky was the limit in the sunshine state and Rose wanted to explore it all.

Now they were finally in the motel room that Jack had effortlessly booked them in and Rose was ready to see all that she could see in the short amount of time that they were to be there.

"So we're here," Jack grinned, watching his new bride peek out the window at the towering palm trees. "What do you want to do first?"

Rose whirled around, her smile bright and happy. "The pier! I want ride that roller coaster until I throw up!"

Jack laughed, enjoying seeing Rose this happy, this carefree. It was indeed a sight and since he knew that their time together was limited and he probably won't see her this happy again for a while after his return to base, he was planning to enjoy it and make sure she smiled in such a manner as much as possible. "If that's what you like."

"It is. I want to do everything we had ever talked about, Jack. I want to remember our days here."

"You will. I promise, you will," Jack walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of wild flowers, committing it to memory, knowing that memories were what was going to get him through this war. "We both will."

"So what are we waiting for?" Rose pulled away and grabbed the purse she had sitting on the writing desk on the west wall. Her smile was bright and her eyes shone with excitement. "Let's go!"

"You don't want to take a nap first? Aren't you jet-lagged?"

"We can sleep later. Right now I want to ride a roller coaster!"

Jack linked hands with Rose and kissed the back of said hand, his blue eyes sparkling with mirth. "Let's go make some memories."

…..

It was a crowded day at the pier. More crowded than Jack remembered it being. He couldn't help but think about all of the cash he could have made with his drawings back in the days before the war, where he had spent his time drawing any and everyone that chose to spend the day at the pier and wanted a memory to take with them.

"What are you thinking about?" Rose asked, sensing how quiet he was as they walked amongst the other pedestrians.

"Just the good old days. About days spent in the sun, drawing anyone who wanted a drawing. Days before the war. Things were so much simpler then."

"Happier?" Rose asked, suddenly afraid. Why was he thinking about those days? Did he regret marrying her? Did he feel as if they had made a mistake? What if he did?

"No. Not happier. They couldn't be happier, because I hadn't known you then. To be honest,I am glad that I was drafted. It had brought me to you and I wouldn't trade loving you for a lifetime of wasting my days on the pier drawing strangers who meant nothing to me. Now I have someone that does mean my whole world and I wouldn't trade that for anything. Even if it means going to war."

Rose's heart leapt into her throat and she threw her arms around him, almost clinging to him. "Oh Jack, I am happy it brought you to me as well...it's just that I hate this war. It can take you away just as I've gotten you."

He held her just as tight, his heartbeat matching hers. He had never loved anyone as completely as he loved Rose. "I can't promise you that it won't, but I can promise that it won't without a fight, Rose. When I was drafted, I felt like I had nothing to look forward to. That I had lived the best of my life. But now I know, I hadn't even started the best part. The best part is you and I'm going to fight for you, Rose. I am going to fight for you and for us. For our future."

"That's all I ask of you, Jack," Rose smiled, blinking back her tears. "I love you so much and...I look forward to a future with you."

"You'll have that future, Rose. But for now, let's get you that roller coaster ride."

Rose laughed and leaned into a lingering, yet passionate kiss. She pulled away after a few minutes, breathless and exhilarated. "Let's do it. I'm ready."

Hand in hand, Jack and Rose headed for the roller coaster line and sighed to see just how long it was, but still happy just to be together in the here and now, they got into line and waited their turn.

Rose's palms became sweaty as they waited their turn, growing more and more nervous. She had never rode a roller coaster before, her fear of heights always stopping any notion of doing so, but she felt daringly brave now, with Jack holding her hand. Any fear she had dissipated every time she looked at him and he gave her hand an encouraging squeeze.

Finally it was their turn. With butterflies fighting it out in the pit of her stomach, Rose slid into the car right along with Jack. She gripped his hand tightly as they fastened them both in.

"Jack...I think I may have jumped the gun. Maybe we shouldn't ride this thing," Rose chewed on bottom lip just as the car began to move.

"It's a little too late to change your mind now, Rosie. Hey, don't worry, you'll be alright. We'll go just this one time. If you don't like it, we won't go again. Just hold my hand and scream real loud!" Jack's spoke as loud as he could as the wind began whistling in his ears.

Rose opened her mouth to say something else, but what came out was a scream as the

car reached the top of the track and plunged downward as it raced along the track, twisting and turning as it's passengers screamed with delighted horror.

It didn't take long for the ride to end. Her legs feeling like jelly, Rose stumbled out of the car along with Jack and emptied the breakfast she had eaten earlier in the nearest trash receptacle.

"Ugh, that was….that was...awesome," Rose gasped as the world became steady again.

"It was," Jack grinned, happy that the hesitation she had felt was now nowhere in sight. "Okay, that's two things we can check off our list. Riding the roller coaster and throwing up."

"And now I'm starving again, unfortunately," Rose giggled, taking Jack's hand once more. "So what do we do now?"

"Fill up on some real hot dogs and cheap beer. That should solve your starvation problem right there," Jack winked, pulling Rose along until they reached the food stands.

Rose felt her stomach rumble as the scent of food assaulted her senses. She closed her eyes and breathed in deep. She wanted to try everything that the food stands had to offer. Not just the hot dogs, but the hamburgers, the popcorn, the funnel cakes, and anything else on the menu.

"Everything smells delicious. Can we get more than hot dogs?"

"Sure, if you like," Jack chuckle. "In fact, why don't we get two of everything and head on down to the beach? Have a romantic picnic near the ocean?"

"That'd be fabulous," Rose agreed, again leaning in for another kiss.

It didn't take them long to go from stand to stand, ordering their food, including the cheap beer and making their way down to the beach. Jack looked down at the sand, beginning to regret their decision.

"We have no blanket. You're going to get sand all over your clothes.

Rose just laughed and shrugged at Jack's concern. "Sand will wash off, darling. I'm not bothered in the least. I just want to get food back into my stomach and this time, let it stay there."

Jack simply laughed. "So that's a no to another roller coaster ride?"

"For today. I may want to go again tomorrow. There's something else I rather ride at some point today," realizing what she had just said, Rose's face grew bright red. "Oh my god, did I just say that out loud?"

Jack couldn't help but laugh. He had never known a girl like Rose before. A lady in every sense of the word, but there was a wild side to her that peeked out every now and then. "Yes you did, but it's okay. We're married. Just don't go saying that to any other guy out here," He winked, showing that he was teasing. Rose was far too mortified to have said that to him, her husband. He rather doubted she'd say something so risque to anyone else.

"I don't know what's gotten into me. Mother always scolded me about being inappropriate. She'd have a stroke if she knew what I had just said. I'm sorry, Jack..."

"Hey," He gently took her hand and had her meet his eyes. "Don't ever feel like you need to apologize for just being yourself, especially to me. I love every part of you Rose. Your elegant, lady side and especially your wild side. Which ever one shows up is fine with me."

"You may regret that stance, Jack. Say we're meeting your boss, or someone important and I open my big mouth and say something rude?"

Jack shook his head with a chuckle. "I doubt very much that you're that bad. Even so, I won't be that mad about it. Embarrassed, only a little, but not mad. Anyway, this is our honeymoon! Riding is definitely one of the activities we should be doing plenty of," Jack snorted, showing that Rose wasn't alone in her wild ideas and behaviors. "In fact...I wish we were in a more private part of the beach now. I'd love to make love to you right here in the sand, with the waves crashing over us..."

Rose picked up her cup of beer and watched Jack look out at the ocean, a dreamy expression on his handsome face. Another memory for her to hold on to during their coming separation. She felt her insides ache at the thought of not only being away from Jack, but of the war itself. There was a chance that these handful of days were all that she'll ever have with her new husband. It broke her heart to even think about it. How did this happen anyway? How had she fallen so hard so fast for this man?

Taking a sip of the beer, Rose couldn't help but grimace. This was the worst beer she had ever tasted in her life! "Ugh! This is aweful!"

Jack laughed. "That's because it's cheap!"

"Ick, I can't even finish this it's so nasty," Rose placed the cup of beer to the side

"Okay, that's another think off the list. Cheap beer. Want me to go get you a better brand? It won't be long."

"If you don't mind," Rose smiled.

Jack simply winked at her before jogging off in the direction of the concession stands. Rose sighed as she sat and watched the small waves come in. Her life has changed so much in such a short amount of time, it all felt surreal to her right now. Cal as no longer a part of her life. Her mother was not in charge anymore, and she felt that her life was really going somewhere. The only thing uncertain was her future with Jack, but that was going to be okay. Looking at the ocean, so endless and calm, she somehow knew it would be. Jack will come back to her and they will live happily ever after. Everything before they knew each other would be the past.

"Okay, here you go. Some decent beer," Jack returned, this two time with two ice cold bottles in hand.

Settling onto the sand together and enjoying their picnic, cuddled together and making plans for the future, Jack and Rose were the very definition of making it count.


	16. Chapter 16

It was nearing sunset and Jack had one more task on his list. He stood up and brushed the sand off of his pants and held a steady hand out to Rose.

"Come with me."

Rose stared at him suspiciously. "What are you up to?"

"Do I have to be up to something?" Jack laughed, not ready to divulge his surprise just yet.

"We're on an impromptu honeymoon, so yes. You have to be up to something."

Jack rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Fine. I am up to something, but I can't tell you right now. It's a surprise."

Grinning, Rose took his hand and allowed him to pull her up onto her feet. "Okay. Lead the way, kind sir."

Jack rolled his eyes and began leading Rose down the beach. Rose took in more of the sights as they continued to walk, noticing how twilight was beginning to fall, changing the colors of the sky and the water. It seemed all so beautiful and serene. Calm. Honestly, she could see herself living her life here in Santa Monica, away from the busy bustle of Philadelphia and the heavy presence of her mother.

"Jack."

"Hmm?" Jack continued to walk, keeping his sights on a building in the not too far distance.

"Would you like to live here? After the war?"

Jack stopped walking and turned to her, his blue eyes unreadable for the first time since they've known each other. "I haven't really thought much about after the war..."

"I know...right now it's kind of a sore topic, but this place...there's something so peaceful about it. So calm and steady. I don't know. Maybe it's the ocean and the sky and the fact that the world feels at peace here. That the war feels so far away. It's beginning to make me think about where I want to live permanently."

In the dying light of the day, Rose saw a gleam of sadness in his eyes that made her heart ache. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her face against his neck, breathing him in, committing him to memory. "We don't have to talk about it now. It's okay."

"I want to promise you we can have a life here, Rose. I want to promise you everything..."

"I know. You can't. It's okay. I'm sorry for bringing it up..."

"No, don't be. It's normal to think about the future...to make plans. Don't let my situation stop you from planning your life, Rose. My future may be on hold at the moment, but yours is not. You need to look forward. Plan what your next moves are, whether I'm with you or not."

"But I want you to be with me for my next move," Rose sighed, the sudden urge to cry threatening to overtake her. She didn't know why she was bringing this up now. It was so annoying! Jack had planned a special surprise for her and here she was ruining it with her hysterics over the future! He was going to want an annulment before their time together was over!

"I promise you, I will fight to make that happen! I will, Rose! I was by your side when you took control of your life and I will fight for the honor of being with you for the rest of it! You just have to promise me that no matter what may happen, you never let go of your dreams! Whether I'm with you or not."

"I've already made you that promise, Jack," Rose sniffed, wiping away her tears.

"Well then promise me again, Rose. I think we both can use it right now," a hint of amusement was in Jack's voice telling her that he was trying to lighten the situation somewhat.

"Okay. I promise. I'll never let go, Jack. You promise me the same. You won't let go. You'll do all you can to come home to me."

He smiled, placing a steady hand against her soft cheek, giving them both a sense of comfort and confidence. "I promise." He pulled her close and pulled her into a passionate kiss that sent electric tingles throughout both of their bodies. Breathless, they pulled away and gazed into each other's eyes. "It's getting dark...maybe that surprise can wait..."

Rose licked her lips, her desire for him pooling into her stomach. His heated gaze was making her want him more and more. "I think we should head back...to the stars as soon as possible..."

"Good idea..."

It took ten minutes to reach the road and hail a car to take them back to their motel and another ten to stumble to their room, resisting the urge to cling to each other until they were safely behind closed doors.

Once inside the room, they were in each other's arms again, clinging to each other as they lost each other in a passionate kiss. Once she felt the back of her knees touch the bed, Rose fell backward, pulling Jack down with her until she was on top and she was beneath him, eagerly unbuttoning his shirt, needing to feel his bare skin against hers. Jack also made short work of pulling her dress off her heated body and quickly unfastened her bra and pulled off her panties as she did the same for him.

They both moaned in ecstasy as bare skin met bare skin and Rose took Jack into herself. Pleasure filled every nerve ending and all Rose and Jack could think about were each other and how they never wanted this moment to end. They clung together as their bodies melded into one and the pressure of their pleasure began to climb higher and higher to the stars and they both climaxed into fireworks of sensual pleasure and feelings that neither of them could describe. Together, they laid there panting and spent, completely sated.

"I love you, Jack," Rose kissed his hands that gripped hers so tightly.

Jack smiled and kissed her lips one more time before pulling away to gaze into her emerald eyes.

"I love you too, Rose. Always and forever."

Rose smiled, feeling complete. She knew that he was going to have to leave her again, but for now, she was happy knowing that she had the love of her traveling soldier. There will never be anyone else for her, she knew that for a fact. No one would ever be able to top the man that was Jack Dawson, at least not in her eyes anyway.

…..

Rose licked her lips and sighed as she began to wake up from the short nap she had fallen into after the lovemaking session with Jack. She smiled as she looked to her left to see him next to her, still in the thralls of deep sleep. He looked almost boyish at that moment with his eyes closed and his lovely lips parted, swollen from being kissed so intensely. She placed a hand on his cheek and felt her heart skip a beat. He was perfect in every way.

Yawning, she looked towards the desk where the telephone sat. It was probably late in Philadelphia right now, but she was curious about how Molly was fairing, it was the first time she had even thought of the woman since their arrival in Santa Monica and something was telling her to call Molly. She didn't know what it was, but the urge was undeniable.

Not bothering to get dressed, Rose slipped out of bed and made her way over to the telephone, being as silent as she possibly could be, not wanting to wake Jack. She picked up the phone and dialed Molly's number, hoping that the woman would just so happen to be awake. Sometimes Molly would get so stressed, she'd be unable to sleep the night before and come into work exhausted reassuring Rose that she would be okay to work that day, she would just have to take it easy. Rose wondered if maybe tonight was one of those nights.

"Hello?" Molly picked up the phone, her voice alert, no sign of sleepiness at all.

"Molly, it's Rose. I know it's late and I should have called when you're more likely to be awake, but I wanted to let you know that we're here and safe and having a grand time. This is all thanks to you, Molly. I owe you so much."

"Oh Rose, thank the good lord you called, Darlin! I have to talk to you! Something happened and it's had me on edge all day...I couldn't even sleep!"

Rose frowned, not liking the sound of this at all. "Molly? What is it? What's going on?"

"It's that mother of yours and Hockley! They haven't given up on you yet, Darlin!"

"What?" Rose felt her stomach drop at this news. Her mother and Cal were still a problem? Didn't they get the message that she had practically shoved into their heads? Didn't her marriage to Jack mean anything at all to them? Why were they still insisting on having their way like this? Why won't they just leave her alone?!

"They came into the diner today with two men in white coats. They looked like doctors and there was what looked to be an ambulance outside. They asked me where you were and I told them that I didn't know. That you had quit and hadn't bothered to return. That you didn't even leave an address for your final paycheck."

Rose paled at this news. Two men in white coats? An ambulance? This means only one thing and a deep-seated fear began to fill her "She's going to try to have me committed."

"I'm afraid so, Darlin. You don't want to do what she wants, so you must be crazy. What a lovely mother, huh?"

"Oh god, what am I going to do, Molly? I certainly can't come back home and what are you going to do? I was supposed to come back and continue working for you!"

"Now, don't you worry about me, Rosie! You just worry about yourself! Right now, you're safe and far away from here! They can't reach you! I suggest that you stay where you are in Santa Monica! I have a cousin who owns a high-end diner near the pier. I'll give her a call and tell her that you need a job. In the meantime, start looking for a place to stay. You're going to have to make Santa Monica your home. It's just not safe for you here in Philadelphia any longer. Not as long as your mother is alive."

"Thank god I called you...thank god for you period. I don't know what I would have done without you, Molly. I would have been completely lost."

"Now now, you're a resourceful girl, Rose. You would have come up with something! But thankfully, you'll never have to find out what. You're in a perfect position now to start a new life, a life that you want, not what your mother wants. Make it a good one, Darlin."

"I wish that I could see you again to say a proper goodbye," Rose sniffed, rubbing at her eyes as she felt the threat of tears. Molly had been more of a mother to her than Ruth ever had. It was breaking her heart to bid the woman goodbye over the phone like this. It felt so impersonal!

"We'll see each other again, Darlin. I'll just have to finally take a vacation and visit that cousin of mine. She's been begging for me to come to visit and now I have even more of an excuse to do so," Molly chuckled. "You take care, Rosie."

"I will, Molly. Thank you so much."

After writing down the address of Molly's cousin's cafe, Rose hung up and went to set on the edge of the bed, her mind processing the new change in her life. Her mother had made it impossible for her to ever return to Philadelphia. She had made it a necessity to make Santa Monica her home after all. A part of her felt hurt by her mother's actions. She had loved her mother and at one time would have done anything for her. She had thought that on some level, her mother loved her as well and deep down wanted what was best for her and would finally respect her wishes. How wrong she had been. Ruth Dewitt Bukater was too selfish to love or respect her! It was either Ruth's way or no way at all! Well, Rose had news for her mother. There was a way. It was her own way. She was finally following her own path and she refused to let her mother get in the way, even if that meant never sitting eyes on her again!


	17. Chapter 17

It was two hours after Molly's call. Rose just sat on the edge of the bed, looking into the darkness of the room, her mind roaming over what she was to do now that she no longer had a home. It wasn't that she regretted anything. She didn't. She'd do it all over again if she had to. In fact, she loved this new freedom she had worked so hard for. She was glad to be out of reach of her mother's clutches and free of the chains that both Ruth and Cal had put her in. It was just that...everything was happening so quickly, it was making her head spin. They came here for a honeymoon to remember. Now that honeymoon was turning into the biggest move Rose had to make yet. It was all too much. She just needed to take a few moments and let it all settle in.

The lightening of the room and Jack's yawn as he began to wake up told Rose that she had been sitting there for far longer than she had meant to. She looked over at her husband, who tiredly rubbed his eyes and sat up as he noticed that his wife wasn't lying beside him.

"Rose?" He frowned.

"Good morning," She tiredly smiled and leaned over to quickly kiss him. "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept great, despite the disappointment."

Rose frowned. "Hmm?"

"I didn't get to give you my final surprise. But not to worry. We'll do it tonight. No problems," Jack grinned, but the grin faded as he noticed that Rose's smile didn't necessarily meet her eyes. "Something's wrong. What happened?"

Rose sighed and turned away, not getting why she felt so...sad. She was free from her mother at last! Yes, the woman wanted to have her committed, but Rose was safe and out of reach, and thanks to Molly, she may even have a job! She couldn't explain why she felt like she had lost something.

"I called Molly last night to thank her for all she's done for us. She ended up telling me about how my mother and Cal had arrived at the diner with men in white coats and an ambulance."

"What the fuck?" Jack frowned, his concern growing. Her mother was obviously deranged! God, he wished that he didn't have to go to Vietnam! He should just dodge! Take Rose and disappear so her mother and Cal couldn't bother her anymore.

"I don't want to do what she wants me to do, so I must be crazy and must be put away," Rose rubbed her eyes, the lack of sleep beginning to hit her. "I would have done anything for her once upon a time, but the moment I stop, she wants to lock me in some psychiatric ward."

"That woman is a real piece of work. Thank god, we decided to go on this trip! You're safe, Rose. She can't touch you here!" Jack wrapped his arms around her, trying to be of some comfort. "I'm sorry Rose. I know she's awful...but she's your mother. This must hurt."

"It does. But it shouldn't be unexpected. Mother never could take rejection very well. I should be happy, you know? I'm at last free of her! No excuse to return to Philadelphia and try to maintain some kind of relationship and I did talk about wanting to move here. I just got my wish. I just...I don't know. I guess I hadn't expected to say goodbye to Philadelphia so quickly. Everything is moving so fast and now my head is starting to spin."

"It'll stop. You just need to process it all and get used to it. It's all part of starting your new life. Our new life," Jack smiled, kissing her cheek. "No matter what, Rose. You have me. And you'll always have Molly."

"Thank goodness for Molly. I would have walked into a trap if not for her. Oh! And she has a cousin here that owns a diner and may be able to give me a job. If so, then that leaves finding a place to live. Then I'm set."

"Well then let's spend today getting you set. I want to know that you have a roof over your head and four walls surrounding you before I have to report back. But tonight, I will give you my surprise."

"What?"

Jack laughed, as he planted a warm adoring kiss on her cheek. "We have to find you a place to live in. You certainly can't afford this motel room for the duration that I'm gone. I need to know where to send my letters to, don't I?"

"I suppose you do," Rose giggled, turning to meet his eyes with a small smile. "This is really happening."

"It is. Come on. Let's get started," Jack grinned, pushing aside the covers and scooting out of bed. He picked up his duffel bag and began digging for the clothes he was to wear for the day. "Where to first?"

"It's best to head to the diner Molly was talking about. I'm going to need a way to pay for my new home, right?"

"Right," Jack's grin was bright and happy as he pulled out a navy blue button-down shirt. "You know, I think I'll draw you again. After the diner. It'll be a part of your story. Your first portrait to hang in your new home here in Santa Monica."

"You're acting like I'm going on some great adventure," Rose laughed, feeling the last whisps of her dark mood fade away as she watched Jack's optimism.

"You are! I always looked at life as a great journey full of exciting adventures. You're on your journey Rose and this move is the start of a new great adventure! Don't you see that?"

Rose blinked several times, Jack's words crashing into her, filling her up with the same optimism he was now exuding. She got to her feet and wrapped her arms around him once his shirt was safely on his body, yet remained unbuttoned. She kissed his lips tenderly, savoring the moment before pulling away to gaze into his eyes. "Thank you. You're right. I was here looking at this as some chore, but you made me see it for what it was. An adventure. This is something new to experience and I should be eager for it and I am."

Jack kissed one more time before answering. "Good. I'm glad that I could make you see the positive here. I only want what's best for you Rose and I'm positive that this is the best. Yes, it's happening fast, but that's life. It waits for no one. It's like poker. You get dealt a card and you can only roll with the cards you're dealt and do the best you can. Luckily, you're getting dealt the best cards in the game right now. You've won some great tickets on your journey here and I intend on helping you cash them in."

Rose laughed and nodded. "We best get to cashing them before it gets any later I suppose. You know...you are amazing Jack. I...I love you so much."

"You're the amazing one, Rose. You're a strong woman. There's no one that I admire and love more than you."

Rose pulled him into another hug, clinging to him tightly. She loved this man so much, needed him so much. She didn't know if she'll be able to let him go when the time came, because all of the major decisions she was making now was with him by her side. Who would be by her side next time while he's away? It hurt her heart to think of the coming separation, but it was there, hanging over them like a giant balloon ready to burst.

Jack gently pulled out of the hug, quickly kissing her cheek. "You better get ready."

"You're right. Just give me a minute and then we'll be off," Rose smiled, her earlier gloominess gone.

….

The day had gone better than Rose could have even hoped for! It took only ten minutes to find Sylvie's diner. The owner, Sylvie White was indeed a cousin of Molly's and was expecting Rose's arrival. After only a few questions, where Rose explained the duties she had performed for Molly at her diner, Rose had herself a job. Not only that, but Sylvie gave Rose an address to an apartment building nearby that had a two-bedroom apartment for rent for a cheap price. Another hour of being interviewed, Rose found herself with a new home! The apartment was a nice size, big enough for a newly married couple and maybe even a child, should one appear. Of course, with Jack returning to base in a few short days, that was far from expected, but Rose still felt blessed. The apartment was more than she had hoped for, but it gave her a place to be and a home for Jack to look forward to coming back to.

Standing in the middle of the empty space that was to be the living room, Jack and Rose took a deep breath and grinned at one another.

"Welcome home, Rosie," Jack leaned in for another kiss, just for his lips to meet her cheek.

"I need furniture," Rose gasped, her eyes roaming the empty room, the bare corners very obvious.

"We'll get you furniture and food too."

"And books! Lots and lots of books! And a desk and a pen and stationery so I can write you tons of letters!"

"We'll get you those too."

"And a tea cozy!"

"A what?" Jack laughed. He couldn't help it. It was so random and out of nowhere and, Rose looked so excited at the notion of one.

"A tea cozy! I don't know what that is, but I want one!"

"We'll figure it out," Jack chuckled, wrapping his arms around her and holding in a tight embrace. "We'll get you everything you can ever need and want for this place."

"Thank goodness for the money Molly gave us. We have enough, right?"

"I suppose we do. We'll just have to be wise with our shopping. Thrift shops and flea markets...maybe even a garage sale."

"I wonder if I'll even have enough money. We have a good...three hundred left I believe. My goodness, is that enough?" Rose felt herself begin to panic. What was she going to do if it wasn't enough? It'll be a good two weeks before she was paid and she was due to start her job until the beginning of next week!

"Hey, calm down," Jack placed a calming hand against her cheek, sensing her panic. "You have me for a little bit longer. I know all about buying things for cheap. I'll help you muddle through it."

"Of course. I don't even know why I panicked. It's just...I'm realizing just how pampered I really was in that house. Sure, I worked for Molly by my own choice...but really I know nothing of the real world. Paying bills, buying food, living hand to mouth instead of everything just being provided for me. This is what I wanted but...I'm terrified, Jack."

"It's normal to be terrified, Rosie. It's not even about growing up rich. I mean...I didn't grow up in the lap of luxury, but my parents had always provided for me. They took care of everything mostly and when they died...I was at a loss on what to do without them. But I learned and now I do know and I'm here to help you. What you're feeling is what we all feel when we step out on our own. It's a part of growing up."

Rose nodded, feeling a bit better about the fits of panic she felt about all she had to do. This was normal, not a side effect of being a spoiled rich girl. "What would I do without you?"

Jack just smiled and kissed her one more time. "You'd figure it out."

There was indeed a lot to do, but that night, Jack was insistent on returning to the pier to give Rose her final surprise that had been put off for way too long. They walked hand in hand along the boardwalk, taking in the sights of the food stands and booths and the rollercoaster that towered over the pier. They remained quiet as they continued to walk towards the ocean. Rose was beginning to think that was where they were going until Jack took a different path that lead to a large ranch-style building that had horses pasturing behind a fence. Rose's eyes widened, suddenly knowing what the surprise was.

"Horseback riding!" She gasped, her face lighting up like a flashlight in a dark room. She turned to Jack and laughed. "What? Are you going to teach me to ride like a man now?"

"That's the plan," Jack grinned. "Remember, none of that side-saddle stuff."

"I love it, Jack! I love you, thank you so much...wow, it's been ages since I rode a horse," She frowned then, a thought occurring to her. "What if I had forgotten how?"

"I heard that once you learn, you never forget. But we'll take it slow. We'll ride right in the surf."

"I'd love that," Rose's wrapped her arms around Jack, pulling him in for a lingering passionate kiss before pulling away and heading for the ranch. "I want that black mare! She's gorgeous!"

Jack just laughed and followed Rose inside, where they indeed rented the black horse for Rose and a chestnut one for Jack. Soon enough, they were on top of the horses, riding down to the beach and into the surf, laughing and enjoying the disappearing sun as the day turned to evening.

That night, they returned to the motel room for their final evening taking several trips to the stars and just relishing the fact that they were together and in love and had each other, come what may.


	18. Chapter 18

The day that both Jack and Rose has been dreading had finally arrived. It was the day Jack had to report back to base, heading off to war and leaving Rose to carry on without him for however long the war lasted. That morning, Rose woke up, stretching out the kinks in her muscles. She smiled as her eyes opened to the handsome sight of her sleeping husband. It was a sight she had grown used to. Sighing, she sat up and frowned as she remembered what day it was. She couldn't believe it. The week had gone by so quickly. Now that it was time to say goodbye, she didn't know how she was going to deal with it.

Jack woke up a few minutes after Rose, his eyes opening to meet Rose's. His smile was genuine before the memory of what the day meant hit him. "Good morning, wife."

"Good morning, husband," Rose sighed, her own smile sad. She reached out to press a hand against his cheek. "Did you sleep well?"

"Of course. I slept next to you," he grinned, pulling her down on top of him, holding her close. "It was one of the best slumbers I had."

"I'm super happy to hear that."

Smiling, Jack pulled her down into a lingering, passionate kiss, causing all things to flee Rose's mind. Losing herself in the kiss, Rose's hands roamed his body, committing everything to memory, from the warmth of his skin to the taste of his mouth. She sighed as she was gently lowered onto her back and she felt him inside her, their lips never separating as they moved together in what would be their final trip to the stars. They both cried out as they climaxed together and returned to earth sated and in a state of loving bliss, unaware of the spark of life that their love had just made happen.

"I'm going to miss this," Jack sighed, his hands playing with Rose's curls as her head rested against his chest. It was his first acknowledgment that this was to be their last morning together.

"Making love?" Rose asked

"No. Well, yes, that too...but moments like this. When we could just lay together in the quiet of the morning and just enjoy being together. Moments, where it's just us and the outside world, doesn't exist yet."

Rose closed her eyes, wishing to keep them closed. Maybe if she kept them closed like this, time would stand still and Jack would be able to stay with her forever and the Vietnam war would stay far away forever, happening to someone else, but not to them.

"We have to get up. I'm to be at the station by one...and we still have yet to eat breakfast," Jack sighed, knowing what Rose was doing and hating that he couldn't just let her. That he couldn't join her in the act of denial.

"Do we have to?"

"I'm sorry, Rosebud, but we do. At least, I do. It's too late to dodge now, don't you think?"

"Is it? What's to stop us from taking the next train to Canada and making a life there, somehow? We'll be poor, on the run in a foreign country, but free and together? Or we can go to Mexico!"

"I can't speak Spanish and I'm not too keen on living in a foreign country, not to mention that you have a brand new life here now. Besides, seeing that I have to report back today, it's kind of too late."

Rose sighed and forced herself to set up, leaving the warmth of his arms. "You're right. It is too late to do anything that would keep us together..."

"And you've worked so hard to make this place your home. It'd be a shame to say goodbye to it now. We'd have no place to go in Mexico or Canada," Jack reached out to rub her arm, trying to give some kind of comfort. "Believe it or not, I wish that there was a place we could go. That we could forget all of it. This week...it's been the best week of my life. I had never dreamed to do all that we've done! And I'm thankful for that, Rose."

"I am too. I don't know where I would be right now if you hadn't come," Rose placed her hand over his, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Now you can tell your friends that not only am I your girl, I'm your wife. Mrs. Jack Dawson..."

"Mrs. Rose Dawson...no need to tell you how much I love the sound of that name. Mrs. Rose Dawson..."

"There is no better name than that," Rose grinned, leaning over to give him a quick kiss before getting to her feet. "Now it's breakfast time. What would you like, Jack? I can't promise it'd be good, but I'll try my best."

"How about I cook breakfast? It won't be anything fancy..."

"But it'll taste good. I get it. I still have a lot to learn when it comes to cooking and since this is your last time eating real food, it's best that it tastes good," Rose laughed, not offended in the least.

"Actually, it's more that it's my last chance to cook for myself before shipping out. I kind of enjoy cooking. It'll be my last chance to do so for a while," Jack smiled, getting out of bed himself and preparing himself for the day ahead.

"Also understandable. But I promise you, when you come back, you'll have a wife who knows how to whip up a good meal for her man."

"I just want a happy wife, Rose. You don't need to know how to cook and clean and all the rest of it if you don't want to. I just want you to have the freedom to do and be what you want. When you write to me, I want to hear about all of your adventures."

"Even if they're boring?"

"I doubt that anything you write could ever be boring," Jack smiled, finishing up fastening his belt before grabbing his duffel bag that carried the rest of his belongings. "Come on. Let's get breakfast started and then it's off to the station."

"Don't remind me," Rose sighed, taking his free hand, following him out of the room, at the same time, wishing that they could stay.

….

After silently finishing a breakfast of bacon, eggs, and pancakes, all prepared by Jack, the couple silently made their way to the bus station with heavy hearts. In a few short moments, it was going to be the time they had both been dreading. Time to say goodbye. Rose couldn't believe how fast the time they had together had flown. She still couldn't believe all that they had accomplished in such a small amount of time. Getting married, moving to Santa Monica, finding her a place to live and a new job, and doing all that they had dreamed about on the pier. It had all been done in short order and had provided them both with memories that were sure to last a lifetime and unbeknownst to them both, a final reminder was taking shape, something to carry Rose until they were reunited again. Hopefully.

Now they stood in front of the Greyhound station, where Jack would catch the bus that would take him back to the army base where he would then be shipped out to Vietnam to fight for his life.

"I hate this. I hate this so much. We should be looking forward to our life together right now. We shouldn't be...doing this. Sending you off to a war that neither of us has anything to do with," Rose frowned, gripping Jack's hand in a tight grasp as if holding on to him like this would keep him there with her.

"I know. But it is what it is. I have to go. It just sucks. I find the woman of my dreams, just to have to leave her. I don't know how one can have good and bad luck all at the same time," Jack sighed, also hating the situation.

"You have the new address, right? You'll write to me straight away when you get to where they're sending you."

"Of course. In the meantime, I'll call. Since you're in California and I know you'll answer, I'll call you from the base. I'm sure we won't be shipping out for a few more days anyway."

"I'd like that," Rose forced herself to smile, even though she felt tears slide down her cheeks.

"Hey, don't do that. Don't cry, okay," Jack let go of one of her hands to wipe away her falling tears. His heart broke to see them. After days of love and laughter, it hurt to see her so sad. "This isn't goodbye. It's only an I'll see you later. I'm going to be back, Rose. I have something to fight for now. I have you."

Rose nodded, trying to stop her sobs, even though it was impossible. "I know that you can't make any promises, but I'm going to ask you to anyway. Promise that you'll come back to me, Jack. Promise me that you won't die. That I'll see you again. That we'll have the future that we deserve."

"Rose..."

"Please, Jack. I know that it's not a promise that you can keep...but make it anyway."

Jack sighed, knowing that he shouldn't. There really was nothing he could do to ensure his survival. All he could do was promise to fight to survive. Fight to come home to her, but she wanted a promise of his return, and he couldn't deny her anything. Not at that moment anyway.

"Alright. I promise."

"Jack, boy-o! There you are!" a voice shouted out from the station's exit. Both Jack and Rose turned to see a blond man with curly blond hair waving over at Jack. An ebonied hair soldier stood next to him, also waving at Jack.

"That's Tommy Ryan and Fabrizio De Rossi. They must be waiting for me. I think I had written to you about them," Jack waved back.

"You did. In fact, you said Tommy asked if I was your girl," Rose sniffed, wiping away her tears.

"Now I can tell him that you're my wife," Jack's smile was sad as he wrapped his arms around her, knowing that this was their goodbye hug. "Take care of yourself, Rose. We'll make it through this. Trust me."

"I do...I trust you," Rose sniffed as he pulled out of the hug.

"Good. Well...I better go since the fellas are waiting for me. I'm gonna miss you, Rosebud."

"I'm going to miss you too...god, I don't want you to go!" Rose found herself crying again, the pain of letting him go coursing through her.

"I don't wanna go. But I better go now...before it gets any harder...it's already near impossible."

Rose nodded, forcing her hands to release him, despite the urge to hold on tighter. "Goodbye, Jack."

"Goodbye," He backed away a few steps before stepping forward to take her in his arms one last time and kissing her deeply, wanting to commit her to memory one last time. They stayed like that for a few moments, buried in each other's arms, their lips sealed together in an everlasting goodbye.

"Jack! We have to go, Amico!" this time, it was Fabrizio calling out, regret clear in his voice.

With a wistful moan, Jack forced himself to pull away from the kiss, gently caressing Rose's cheek one last time. "Goodbye, Rose. I'll call you when we get there."

Rose didn't dare speak, knowing that all she'd be able to do was beg him not to go, which would be a waste of words, because he had no choice. He had to go and she couldn't move, because she would grab hold and never let go and again, a waste of touch because he had no choice but to leave her. So all she could do was watch as he walked to his friends and board a bus that would take him out of her life, maybe for good.

Once Jack's bus was gone, a tearful Rose had no more choice. She made her way home, to her new life and waited for his call, letting her know that he was back on base, ready to be shipped out to war.


	19. Chapter 19

_Dearest Rose,_

I'm sitting here on this plane, watching the ocean below as the plane takes me to Vietnam and all I can think about is you and our final goodbye over the phone. You sounded so lonely and lost, it broke my heart. I wished that I could just be there with you and hold you tight. I wish I could hold you now as this plane takes me even further away from you.

_What I think about most is that final night with you, when we had made love and held each other, ignoring our coming separation. I can still remember the feel of your curls wrapped around my fingers, the scent of your perfume, the softness of your skin. The love in your eyes and the sweetness of your smile. All of that is following me to Vietnam Rose and I'm clinging to them. I shall remain clinging to those memories until we're reunited again._

_I wish I had more to tell you as I sit here getting closer and closer to the battlefield. The only thing can tell you is how much I love you and perhaps how scared I truly am. That's right, Rose. I'm admitting it here and now. I am terrified. What if the worse shall happen? It's funny how I didn't think about the possibility of dying until I had met you. Before you, I had nothing to lose. Death wasn't anything to fear, because I didn't have anyone to live for. But now...now I have everything to live for and I'm terrified of losing it. I want the future we should have together so badly, I can taste it and to know it's beyond my reach…_

_I don't want to die. I want to live until I'm an old old man, warm in his bed. I want to have lots of babies with you and watch them grow...but that may never happen thanks to a war I never wanted to be a part of. It's so unfair, Rose. But I guess that's life. It's unfair._

_I don't know when I'll get to send this letter or when it'll reach you. I'll probably be in the thick of things, so if you don't hear from me again for a while don't be alarmed and know that you are not far from my thoughts and you're always in my heart. I love you, Rose Dawson. Now and forever…_

_Love your husband_

_Jack_

…

Rose sighed as she finished reading Jack's letter for what must have been the tenth time. She winced as a bout of nausea hit her as she refolded the letter and placed it back in its envelope. She glanced at the clock and sighed, noticing that her break was over.

"Rose, sugar! Today's special at table six!" Lisa Crabtree, another waitress, and new friend waved as she spotted the redhead.

"Coming!" Rose grabbed her apron and wrapped it around her waist, trying to ignore her rebelling stomach. For the past two weeks since Jack's departure, Rose had felt horrible. Well at least for the first half of the morning anyway. She hoped to see a doctor soon, but worried about rent, she had put off seeing one, afraid that she'd be ordered to take some time off.

"Rose, you look horrible dear!" Lisa gasped as her co-worker emerged from the break room. Usually, Rose was more put together than this with her creamy complexion, sparkling eyes, and an easy smile on plump pink lips, her curls pulled back into a ponytail. Now the girl's complexion was a chalky pale, her lips looked dry and her eyes lacked their sparkle. She looked like a corpse walking.

"Thanks a lot," Rose frowned, fighting against the rising bile in her stomach as she tried to ignore her own dizziness.

"You should have called in. Sylvie would have understood."

"Rent is coming up. I can't afford to miss work," Rose sighed, wishing that her new friend would just let her be so she could get this order and get it over with. "Now if you'll excuse me...I have an order..."

"But Rose," Lisa's protest turned into a gasp as Rose fell into a crumpled heap inside the doorway. Frightened she ran over to the now unconscious red-head. She gently shook the girl's arm just as Sylvie, the diner's owner, approached. "Rose, wake up!"

"What in the world has happened here?" Sylvie frowned, kneeling next to her unconscious employee. "Rose, sweetie? Can you hear me?"

"We were talking. I was noticing that she didn't look at all well. She was insisting that she was fine and then she just fell down...like she was a puppet and someone cut her strings," Lisa explained, forcing herself to stay calm. Panicking would not help anyone, much less Rose.

"Well, let's get her back inside here and give her some room. I think Doctor Wilkins had just arrived for his order. I'll have him come take a look."

Ten minutes later, Rose woke up on the couch that was situated inside the break room against the back wall. She frowned to hear voices not too far away from her. She looked away from the ceiling to see Sylvie and an elderly gentleman just a few feet away in middle of a discussion. It was Sylvie who noticed that she was awake.

"Oh Rose, good! You're awake!" Sylvie rushed to her side, pressing a cool hand to her forehead. "Molly would be cross with me if I had allowed something to happen to you."

Rose tried to sit up but was forced to lay down again when the room began to spin. "What happened?"

"Don't try to sit up, dear. Just stay where you are and relax. We have the good doctor here to look you over. I'm afraid you had passed out earlier. You haven't been looking at all well for the past week or so," Sylvie quickly explained.

"The doctor? I don't think it's that's serious..."

"Rose, you were unconscious for a good ten minutes, and to be honest, you resemble a corpse. You do not look well at all. It's best to get checked out now. The sooner that you're diagnosed, the sooner you can become well again and get back to work. I am not taking no for an answer."

Seeing that there was no getting out of it, Rose sighed in resignation. Besides, Sylvie was right. Something was indeed wrong and she couldn't just ignore it any longer. "Alright. Let's get this over with."

…..

_Dearest Jack,_

_I do not know when this will reach you, but when it does, I hope that you will be sitting down somewhere because what I am about to tell you will surely knock you off your feet. I certainly was. Literally._ _I am not at all sure how to tell you this. We've never even discussed the possibility. I don't know why, because we've made love enough times for this to happen, but never once have we discussed it or what to do if it should happen. I guess with the future being so uncertain, it never occurred to us that this could happen._

_Oh god, you must be so confused, wondering what I am talking about. You must be thinking that it's something awful, but it's not. It's wonderful, really. I mean, I feel like you've left me a part of yourself to hang on to and I'm giving you another reason to fight to come home._

_Jack, darling. I guess there is no other way to tell you except to tell you. So I hope that you are sitting down and that you are safe. Because your baby will be wanting to meet you when it's time for you to return._

_That's right. I said your baby. I am pregnant Jack. I know, I'm in shock myself. The doctor said that my symptoms are on point and in nine months I shall have a baby to love and take care of. I have to admit, I'm scared. But I'm happy too. This baby...it's a sign, Jack. A sign that what we have...it's real. You're real. All of this is not a dream! Our love exists and the proof of it is growing inside me and in nine months, it'll be out here in the world, waiting for you to come home to us at last!_

_So fight Jack. Do whatever you have to do to come home to us because it's just not me anymore. I will not be the only one waiting for you. Your baby will be waiting too and we'll be here waiting with open arms._

_Love your wife,_

_Rose Dawson plus one._


	20. Chapter 20

_Dearest Rose,_

_I have so much to tell you, I don't know where to start. Let me just say that your last letter... definitely did knock me off my feet. Thank you for warning me to sit down. A baby. We are actually having a baby! Unbelievable! The news of our baby...it's infused me with a new kind of optimism, Rose. A new kind of hope. Fighting to come home to you was enough, but to come home to both a wife and a child, it's even more incentive to survive._

_Somehow, I think that someone is looking out for me because of it. I thought for sure that I would be on the front lines, shooting at enemy soldiers, but instead, they had stationed me, Tommy, and Fabrizio in a platoon that's to guard a small fishing village that seems to be a main trading post for the country. Right now, we mainly build fences around the perimeter and make sure that we keep control of the village and stay out of enemy hands._

_I always wonder what is the point of being here? This place...this town...this whole mess just seems pointless. I should be home with you, preparing for the birth of our baby, enjoying our life together. Instead, we're thousands of miles...no we're worlds apart and the future is still unknown._ _But that doesn't stop me from thinking about it now that there's a baby. Whether I survive this or not, I know that there is a future. A part of me will always exist through our child…_

Jack read over his words and frowned, feeling dissatisfied. He felt like he should say more, but he had no clue what. It wasn't like there was much to tell. Life here was pretty...static. It was the same routine, day in and day out and despite his boredom, he hoped that it didn't change, because a change could be life-threatening, and with all he had to look forward to at home, he did not want to die. He actually had plans for the future for the first time in his life and he hoped to be able to follow through with them.

"Jack, we need help over here!" Tommy Ryan called out, spotting his friend sitting under a tree, refolding what looked to be another letter.

Once the letter was safely put away, Jack jogged over to where Tommy and Fabrizio were carrying over some wire to where they were supposed to be putting up some fencing.

"I have orders to fence off the perimeter of the village. I figure that it'd go by faster with the three of us," Tommy grinned, once Jack arrived.

"Sure. I was just finishing off my letter to Rose," Jack shrugged, grabbing a hold on the awkward bundle of wiring that both Tommy and Fabrizio had been struggling with.

"How is the little lady? I noticed that your name was finally shouted out for mail call," Tommy chuckled.

Jack didn't bother to hide his happiness. He couldn't hide it, even if he wanted to. This time last year, he had thought that the luck that had carried him through life since his parent's death was all but gone, but now he felt that old Dawson luck was still around, still taking care of him and giving him more than he had ever dared to dream!

"The little lady is great! She is not only my wife...but the mother of my child! Who will be here nine months from now," Jack grinned, enjoying the look of shock on his friend's faces then the big grins that appeared after the shock had faded.

"Well, I'll be damned! Not only did you marry the goddess, but now you're going to be a papa, all in the matter of a week!" Tommy grinned.

"I know. It's unbelievable. I can barely believe it myself, but it's happening. When I was drafted, I had no one and nothing. But now...not only do I have someone to fight for and come home to...I have a legacy..."

"It's a good thing you're stationed here, far from the fighting...for now. Who knows when that will change," Fabrizio sighed, as they reached their destination and began untying the bundle of wire.

Jack realized that Fabrizio was right. Things may seem peaceful now, but that could change should the enemy soldiers show up. This was still borrowed time that they were living on and they were far from safe here. Judging from the attitudes of the villagers, safety was indeed a far ways away.

"As much as I'm happy to have met you guys, I wish that there was no need for any of us to be here. I rather be back home with Rose, preparing for our baby," Jack sighed, spotting a young pregnant girl about Rose's age exit one of the huts just to be surrounded by some of his fellow soldiers.

"None of us want to be here, boy-o. Believe me, I rather be at home catching a smoke and hanging out with my own lassie," Tommy sighed, not paying attention to where Jack was looking.

"I want to see my girl Helga and work on becoming a millionaire," Fabrizio grinned. His grin faded as he followed Jack's stare to what was becoming a scene of harassment. The soldiers were now blocking the girl's path and from the fear on the girl's face and the wolfish grins that the soldiers wore, it was not a good scene.

"That could be Rose," Jack frowned, his mind picturing a group of Hockley's harassing the pregnant Rose with him nowhere around to protect her.

Tommy frowned, knowing what was going to come next. "There are five of them and one of you, mate."

"There are five of them and three of us, you mean," Fabrizio straightened up and went to stand next to Jack, his mind also going to Helga, who may not be pregnant, but was new to America and had also been harassed for not being fluent in English just yet. "I also know karate."

"We're going over there, aren't we?" Tommy sighed, resigning himself to following his friends into what could be trouble.

"What if she was your girl? That was your kid she's carrying?" Jack gave Tommy a grim look.

Tommy just winced and nodded, rubbing his fists. "One question. What in the hell are we waiting for?"

…

_Dear Rose,_

_I'm continuing this letter because not long after finishing what was supposed to be this letter, the boys and I got disciplined. Why? Well, we got into a fight._ _But it wasn't our fault! Ok, I'll take responsibility, it was mine. I saw a group of my fellow soldiers surround and harass a pregnant local girl who made me think of you. What if that was you and Hockley and some of his goons surrounded you like that and no one was there to help? I couldn't let it go on, so Me, Fabri, and Tommy did what we had to do and intervened. Long story short, Fabri knows karate, and Tommy and I know how to fight dirty when we need to, the pregnant girl got away and our Sargeant was not happy that his boys were fighting one another, so we all had to clean the grounds after hours. It was a dirty job, but one I gladly did. I just did what I hoped someone would do for you if you were in that situation. I regret nothing…_

_Anyway, I'll leave off here. Just know that everything I do, good and bad, I do because you are always on my mind. Whether it's defending a lone pregnant local, or cleaning a commode as punishment for fighting. I will write again as soon as I can, my Rose._

_Love forever,_

_Jack_


End file.
